Alternate Origins
by rosenotrosie
Summary: Harry isn't who he thinks he is. The rise and fall of James and Severus' relationship during their final year at Hogwarts and the aftermath. Slash, Yaoi, boyxboy, JamesSeverus, and eventual mpreg.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: Will have a homosexual/yaoi/slash relationship. Don't like don't read. Will also have mentions of child abuse.

Read and review, but most importantly enjoy.

* * *

+ Prologue +

Harry didn't really know why he bothered to come. He figured that it was mostly just the oddity of being given anything by someone he thought hated him. Harry thought it was odd that Gringotts would call him in the day after his seventeenth birthday to tell him exactly what he owned but figured it was a necessary formality and arranged to come. When he arrived at Gringotts he was escorted into a tiny room and a small goblin named Hoggle read a statement of the things he now had direct control of since he was a wizarding adult (despite the fact that he still had another year of school to attend). It included all the Potter vaults and possessions, certain Black vaults and possessions, all of the Evans vault and possessions, parts of the Dumbledore, Gryffindor, and Slytherin vaults and possessions, various vaults and possessions left to him in people's wills, and, to his surprise, all of the Prince vaults and possessions.

Harry was surprised that Snape, who had been nothing but a greasy prick to him since day one, would leave him all his worldly possessions. He was so surprised that he decided to explore those first. Harry, who finally could do magic outside of school without getting almost expelled for it, had packed all his things from the Dursley's house where he had been and brought them with him to Spinner's End where he had intended to try and figure out why the hell that man had given him his worldly possessions until the end of the summer.

Surprisingly enough, the house was in a Muggle town, a shoddy one at that, and the house had a door bell. Harry quickly decided to throw caution to the wind and press the door bell, not really expecting anything to come out of it, but something did because as soon as he pressed it he felt a cool sensation spread from the thumb that he had pressed the button with all the way to his toes and then the door opened of its own accord and Harry stepped in to have it close immediately behind him.

Looking around in the darkness that he had yet to get used to Harry really saw nothing until a candle lamp was lit directly above his head and a squeaky voice stated, "Sorry Midsy is so late, Sir, Midsy is not used to anyone being here."

Harry turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw a house elf to his right that was in a well-worn, but equally well-kept pillow cover. He replied, "That's fine. Who are you?"

"Midsy is the attendant of this house and has been for the last three hundred years," the house elf replied happily and then continued, "can Midsy ask Sir a question?" Harry nodded, "Why is Sir here?"

Harry stopped looking around the dimly lit room and looked directly at the elf as he replied, "Snape left this place to me."

The house elf nodded and seemed to get lost for a bit in his own thoughts before he asked, "May Midsy ask another question, Sir?" Harry again nodded. "What is Sir's name?"

"Harry Potter. May I ask if there is a reason for you asking, Midsy?" Midsy nodded and his large ears flapped against his head. Harry waited for the elf to tell him what it was, but after about ten seconds he had to vocalize this thought, "And that is?"

Midsy kept a wacky smile on his face as he replied, "Master Severus told Midsy that if he was to pass and someone was to take his place to ask their name."

Harry couldn't believe that Snape would go through the trouble of ordering his elf to learn his new master's name because the elf probably would have found out his name anyway. "Was there a reason he wanted you to ask my name?"

Midsy snapped to attention for the first time in Harry's presence and replied in an oddly stony voice for the squeaky elf, "Anyone but a Potter will never be allowed into that room."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Could you show me this room Midsy?"

Midsy went back to his happy self and replied, "Of course Master Harry Potter. Please follow Midsy to it."

Harry followed the skipping/dancing house elf for about five minutes before becoming only slightly irritated at the overly cheery elf and unable to hold back his question, "Why exactly are you so incredibly happy, Midsy?"

Midsy turned around and continued doing his odd skip-dance while answering, "Midsy is happy that someone is here. No one but Master Severus and Master J--" suddenly Midsy's lips forcibly closed. Harry recognized the act, it was what happened when the elf was about to say something that its master had expressly forbidden it from saying. Midsy spun on a toe and frowned, but was able to open his mouth, "Midsy has been forbidden from telling Master Harry that until he has been in the room. Please wait until after that."

Seeing that he would get no where until he saw whatever was in this room that Midsy was so obsessed with Harry promptly shut up and followed the once again dancing/skipping elf until they arrived at the room a few minutes later.

Midsy stopped at the door and Harry stood by him waiting for him to open the door for him. Tired of waiting, Harry just grabbed the knob and felt the same sensation he felt at the doorbell before, but he now realized that it was just the sensation of the wards accepting him as their new keeper.

This time the process took slightly longer, but, again, once it finished the door opened of its own accord and closed after Harry stepped in. This time Harry decided to try opening the door and discovered it easy. He stuck his head out and said, "Do you want to see the room, Midsy?"

Midsy flapped his large bat ears again and stoically stated, "Anyone but a Potter will never be allowed into that room."

Harry nodded and said, "Ok then, please call me when dinner is ready and make a room for me, Midsy."

Midsy nodded and said, "Of course Master Harry."

Harry realized that that was probably the most relaxed elf that he had ever seen and instantly decided that he liked it as he popped away. Harry went back into the room and whispered a quick lumos to illuminate it and becoming surprised when he spotted a Muggle light fixture and a switch. Harry flipped the switch to properly illuminate the rest of the room and saw that it held a two person bed, a dresser, two doors, and a desk with, surprisingly enough, a computer on it. Harry, who had repaired Dudley's computer enough times to know how to do basic functions on it, turned it on and then opened the two doors to discover a modest bathroom behind one and a closet with boxes of food in it that, upon further inspection, had a stasis spell on them. Harry closed both of the doors, looked at the computer to see that it was still loading, and walked over to the dresser. The dresser had five drawers that held belts, underwear and undershirts, shirts, shorts and pants, and robes respectively and the dresser seemed to be split vertically as well as if two different people had lived here.

Harry looked at the computer and saw that it had finally loaded. He sat down at the comfortable chair in front of the desk and placed his hand on the mouse as he looked at the background to see that it was actually a letter.

_Harry, _

_I am sorry that you will have to discover the following information this way but if you are here than it would appear that I never got a chance to tell you. In this computer is an account of my seventh year of Hogwarts, I made it after a certain event that you will witness, though the files continue after that event. You'll also find out why I was so horrible to you and the true version of some events that you probably thought were very clear cut. This may hurt you emotionally or damage some of your ideas, but it is vital that you actually do finish it. The way to access the files is to go into "My Documents" off of the start menu and double click the folder entitles, "Day One." This program is a bit like a pensieve in that it will draw you into the memories, so to speak, but, unlike the pensieve, you will know my emotions and thoughts at the time and it will be a complete account and not just snippets. Be sure to watch until the end and not skip around._

_Keep an Open Mind, _

_Severus Tobias Snape_

Harry read it and his curiosity was peaked (_what had the Potions Master kept hidden so well_) and he decided to start the program now as there was nothing else of interest in that room. Harry did as the letter said and appeared to slump in his seat as his mind was drawn into the program.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: This is as far as I got before leaving, I'll try to update Friday night (I'm going into the mountains and will thus have no internet access for until then). Sorry it kind of cuts off.

* * *

+ Chapter One +

This day would not end well. Obviously it was a bit of a problem for one Severus Snape if that was his waking thought. These thoughts were exactly right. This would be one of the worst days in Severus Snape's seventeen years of life, but, lucky for him, karma would pay him back.

Severus woke up an hour earlier than his dorm mates, as was his custom, and went for a morning run. When he returned from his little run around the school (a feat in no way actually little) he got a shower and was picking up his books just as the other boys were just starting to rouse themselves from their dreams. Severus went down to the Great Hall and had a continued where he left off in a book on the magical properties of flobber worms over a healthy breakfast and left just as the main crowd of people began to trickle in. This is when the doom he had foreseen began to manifest.

As Severus walked and weaved around people with his nose thoroughly in his book he heard a voice that he successfully managed to avoid at this time most mornings. "Slithering off to cry somewhere already Snivellus?"

Severus was never fond of this nickname that had developed when Severus had, for seemingly no reason, started crying in the middle of their History of Magic class on the second day of their first year. He blankly stared through the ghost that was there teacher, sitting rigidly in his chair, and had never told anyone the actual reason for his tears. Most assumed that he had some kind of a mental breakdown in class and that certainly hadn't helped his already appalling reputation (a difficult feat to accomplish in two days) but what had actually happened was a very personal matter that, if he had his way, no one would ever have to find out about.

Accordingly, Severus decided that, though his hated nickname was being used, it was simply too early of an hour to take any kind of retaliatory measures and continued to walk with his nose in the book. This did not please the man that had initially bellowed the taunt. "Where you running off to, Slimeball? Your boyfriend?"

Severus was actually going out to the lake for the last half hour he had before his herbology class, but was sorely tempted to just curse the idiots with something he had seen his aunt send at his bastard of a father. He kept walking while practicing his mantra of, 'I will not castrate the foolish. I will not castrate the foolish. I will not castrate the foolish.' Severus made it out the doors with that running through his head and he closed his book only then. While sitting at the edge of the lake Severus thought on his sincere hatred of the Idiot and his cronies. The Idiot, aka Sirius Black, seemed to have some kind of vendetta that he had been pursuing since he came to this school and, of course, all the Slytherin and Gryffindor classes had been blended to promote "class unity." Here's this for an idea, lets stick the most volatile students with the other volatile students, that they happen to hate, and teach them ways to hurt people. Severus held little love for some of this school's policies and even less for most of its students.

Eventually Severus was drawn out of his thoughts by the simple fact that his class was about to start. Severus walked over to the class and just as he was sitting down in one of the few seats left, the teacher stood to begin his lesson.

He started lecturing on some random, and of course dangerous, plant that Severus had already studied for potions and Severus decidedly zoned out. That is, he did until the person he sat down next to decided to poke him, making him jump and glare at them. Severus let out a groan, he sat down next to Potter

"Something you'd like to say Mr. Snape?"

Severus was hard pressed to hold in a second groan before replying, "No Professor."

The Professor, a tall, lanky man who always seemed to have dirt under his fingernails, nodded and said, "Well then I guess that I will simply have to give you something to say. How about you tell me what exactly the pollen of the crocus extranidium flower is used most commonly for."

Severus was now holding back a smirk as he replied, "It an additive in many jams because of its cheering and preserving qualities, as well as the fact that it is rather difficult to become addicted to." As an afterthought he added, "Sir."

The Professor visibly frowned, but grudgingly said, "Three points to Slytherin Mr. Snape, but please actually pay attention in class from now on."

Severus kept his face carefully stoic until the professor continued his lesson and would have gone back to completely ignoring the world around him had it not been for the note he saw when he looked down again. Groaning in my presence now, Snivellus. Either I'm sexier than previously thought or you really don't like me.

Severus simply looked up and gave Potter a sneer that clearly stated, "The latter." Potter frowned a bit and turned away, obviously pretending to be offended, to return to pretending to care about what the professor was saying. They silently worked together to retrieve the pollen from the rather vicious flower and, surprisingly enough, nothing went wrong except for them both being suddenly struck with a terrible coughing fit at one point so they had finished a little later than everyone else. Well, they only thought nothing went wrong, something actually did go very, very wrong.

Potter told his friends to go ahead without him and tell the teacher that he'd be a little late. After finishing packing Potter stood and made to leave but only got one step away before it was evident that something had gone wrong and made James collapse due to the sudden pain in his gut. Severus would have simply gotten up and walked around the fallen boy (he wasn't so cruel as to step on the suffering boy) had it not been for his simultaneous and equally painful gut level pains. Unlike Potter, however, Severus seemed to just freeze and twitch a bit. Potter was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood (that was getting on the green house floor) and was letting out a high pitched whine.

Upon hearing the whine the teacher rushed over and paled, whether it was because a student was releasing such terrible sounds or because there was blood on his precious floor Severus didn't know or care as the pain increased another degree. Potter fainted and the teacher seemed shell shocked. Severus, with one last look at his idiot teacher, decided that he could either suffer until some random person from next class came in and then ran to get a competent staff member or he could run them up to Mademoiselle Ellen and get a cure from Severus' least hated staff member; who would then allow Severus to go on his merry way and never have to think of these moments again.

Severus closed his eyes and focused on lengthening his breathing for about ten seconds until he decided he could handle this pain, he'd been through worse after all, and levitated the unconscious Potter so he could follow while Severus attempted to run to the hospital wing through his pain.

After ten minutes of running through the halls damning the idiot teacher and the student population that all decided to actually be on time this one day of all days Severus finally burst into the infirmary. Mademoiselle Ellen came out of the office at the racket the slamming doors made and gasped at the sight of the bloody and unconscious Potter and the pale and violently shaking Severus.

"Severus, what happened?" Mademoiselle Ellen asked.

Severus who had made it to one bed and placed James down on another managed to regain enough breath to wheeze out, "Working with crocus extranidium... moved away from each other... pain... Potter bit lip... and passed out."

Mlle. Ellen raised an eyebrow at the news and Severus was just worried that she'd ask why he hadn't passed out. "Lay down, Love. We'll find out what's wrong, don't you worry." Mlle. Ellen was only four years older than Severus and was one of the smartest and most trustworthy people Severus had ever met. He wasn't at all scared when she was doing her test and as he laid back the pain went down a bit. Mlle. Ellen did a few spells and hummed a bit with each one before proceeding onto the next. After about thirty seconds of the on and off humming, suddenly there was a phrase Severus had never expected to hear leave Mlle. Ellen's mouth, despite her young age.

"Well, I'll be damned." She redid whatever test she had done before and what looked like a cord of light appeared between Severus and Potter. Severus looked questioningly at Mademoiselle Ellen and she looked at him, shock evident on her face, before gently saying, "Severus, you've been bonded."

Severus woke a few hours later and looked around for Mlle. Ellen to see if she could do anything for his still painful stomach. He didn't see her in the immediate vicinity and assumed that she was in her office. Severus noted that it was about noon so the rest of the student population would be in the main hall by now and that the pain had dulled a bit since the episode in class. As he walked towards Mlle. Ellen's office he noticed the pain decrease, but then get slightly stronger. Dashing his earlier motive, he walked back towards where the pain was the least and discovered it to be in front of a curtained bed. He opened the curtains and who should he see there, Potter of course! Severus swore that if he ever came across Potter on the battlefield, he would kill him. Still, Severus was hungry and one simply cannot properly swear vengeance on an empty stomach so he continued with his original goal of talking to Mlle. Ellen to get food.

He opened her door (after a quick knock) to see her pouring over a huge book. She looked up surprised and said, "Severus, I may have found the cause of your problem. Did you by any chance come into contact with snotgrass root while working with the crocus extranidium pollen?"

Severus thought about it and replied, "I believe that we may have come into contact with it in a powdered form. It is a mild irritant to the throat and nose when inhaled, correct?"

Mlle. Ellen nodded and then explained, "When the snotgrass root and the crocus extranidium pollen are combined they create a temporary proximity bond between who ever was exposed with them. It's normally used as a minor punishment in prisons to force feuding prisoners to get along. I'm sorry, Love, but it looks like you're stuck with the Potter boy for about a month or you'll both be in extreme pain. According to what I've read the pain should entirely dissipate while you're in contact with each other, be minor while still in the same room, and be horrendous when in separate rooms. Also, the bond settling in is supposed to be the worst part, unless you move apart from each other. Any questions, Dear?"

"Where will we be sleeping for the next month and how will we deal with classes?"

Mlle. Ellen frowned and replied, "Well, knowing the headmaster, you'll probably end up with a private room with Potter and, since you two have the same schedules and different houses, you'll end up with the Gryffindor classes. But you'll still be able to sit with your house during meals and when you have classes together."


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's late, sorry it's short, thanks to those who reviewed, and it'll be another week before I get back to the computer (I'm back on Friday). Enjoy.

Chapter Warnings: Mild violence. If you're too young go away.

* * *

+ Chapter Two +

Severus sighed in displeasure, but realized that there was nothing he could do at this point so he moved onto his original point, "Mlle., I believe that I might collapse yet again if I don't receive sustenance in a timely manner."

Mlle. Ellen smiled at her young student and replied, "Well then you should go sit back in bed so as not to hurt that precious head of yours when you collapse because we're waiting for the headmaster to get here to eat."

"Does the lady practice child abuse? It's certainly so if she wishes for me to wait eat with that man of doubted sanity."

Mlle. Ellen tried and mostly succeeded in covering a smile before trying to distract herself by cleaning up the small library on her table and summoning two extra chairs. After doing that she stated, "The child doth protest too much. Mister Potter will be joining you as well and that's what makes it child abuse. Now please sit and wait patiently like the good young man you really are."

Severus gave Mlle. a cold, but false, stare as she left the room causing her to laugh. Severus had always gotten on rather well with intelligent women so it was a rather unfortunate turn of fate that he was completely unattracted to them. He straightened up a bit in his chair so as not to appear the petulant teenager to the insane, but powerful headmaster. Mlle. Ellen returned with a grumpy Potter and the both sat after Potter gave Severus an infuriated look as it the whole thing was his fault, to which Severus responded with a truly glacial glare.

Mlle. Ellen observed the event and Severus noticed her trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes before she cleared her throat to draw their attention. "You will have to be in constant company of each other for the next month so it would be within your best interests to strike some form of a truce because you both know my policy on healing wounds caused by fighting." Severus almost smiled at that. Both he and Potter (and his friends) had been left to walk around with cuts and bruises because she felt that they wouldn't learn their lesson if they didn't feel the wounds they received. One of the clearest examples of their personality differences was seen in how they had both handled getting wounds; James gloated and milked them for all they were worth while Severus learned most of the basic healing charms by the tender age of twelve. Both boy was rather satisfied with their methods of dealing with battle wounds, but Severus at least could see the value in not attempting to kill each other all the time, with the way the world was there would be time enough for that.

Since Mlle. Ellen had paused after making that sentence Severus decided to voice his opinion on the matter, "I, as any rational human being would, see the value in not being constantly at odds with someone who has to be constantly in my presence, however, Potter and I have been at odds for years on end and have both tried to kill each other--" Potter made an insulted noise at the back of his throat, and Severus raised his voice a bit, "--numerous times. Simply agreeing to not fight will not work here Mlle. Ellen. I request that we have calming potions available to us at any time to deal with any truly volatile situations."

Potter gave Severus a scalding look, but said nothing as they waited for Mlle. Ellen's answer. Of course that was the perfect moment for the glorious headmaster to come striding in and quietly announce, "James, Severus, you are both practically adults. If you cannot control your tempers without the aid of a potion than you will simply have to learn to the hard way. Request denied Severus." Severus had to work very hard to keep a straight face while contemplating castrating the headmaster and then as he consoled himself with the thought that there probably wasn't much left to castrate as the mad had to be at lead two hundred years old. Severus' attention was drawn back to the present as the headmaster waved his wand and two platters of sandwiches, a jug of pumpkin juice, and four glasses appeared on the table Mlle. Ellen had cleared before waking James. "We will eat here and then I will show you two the room that your personal effects are currently being moved to." stated the headmaster with a tone of finality that was accompanied by a disturbing twinkle in his eyes through his half moon glasses.

After eating the headmaster led the boys to a painting on the third floor and showed them around their comfortable and extremely neutral new housing. The only problem that either one of them voiced was that there was only one bed in the main bedroom. Dumbledore got the twinkle in his eye again (and Severus again thought of castrating him) as he simply said, "My apologies boys, but the magic in this room in completely inalterable. The castle decided to only give you a bed and a couch in this room, my suggestion is that you trade off or share the rather large bed. You're both dismissed from the rest of your classes today, ta ta." And then the headmaster disappeared with a flourish of his hand and a puff of flames leaving Severus rather frustrated and annoyed.

Severus turned to the second boy in the room and stated, "I'll be in the bed whether or not you are." Severus had experimentally sat on that couch, it was worse than the floor, James, however, had not.

"Snivellus, I'll not have you making some... advance at me in the middle of the night. We will not share, we will trade off or I will keep the bed and you will have the couch."

Potter was getting self-righteous and Severus was beginning to worry about his strange urge to castrate people, but that didn't stop him from replying, "You are being immature Potter in both your manner of insult and the reason for which you insult me. You sleep in a room with three other guys and Black sleeps closer to you than this bed would force us to sleep. Are you really that afraid _seeming _gay? Or are you really that terrified of _me_? I don't care either way, but I would advise you to get over it because I will not be kinder when you get inadequate rest due to your own prejudices."

Potter decided he'd had enough of Severus insulting him and replied, "Snivellus, I will not sleep in the same bed as the enemy; being in the same room as one of You-Know-Who's bitches is bad enou--" Severus finally lost control of his emotions and sent a small banishing charm at Potter.

As Potter smashed into the wall Severus collected himself enough to end this little form of attack right then and there. He walked over to where Potter had collapsed and lifted his head to look into his eyes, "Not all Slytherins take orders from the Dark Lord. You know nothing about us and you know nothing about me, don't pretend you do." Severus stood and decided that he needed a shower to clear his head, losing control of his emotions always scattered him a bit, and then he would talk to Narcissa. Severus would have slammed the bathroom door closed, consequences be damned, if there had been one and as it was he pulled the curtain separating the rooms as hard as he could as he strode into the bathroom not knowing that Potter was so disoriented from his little hit that he would have sworn that Severus was a dark angel with the way his robes billowed. Severus showered and thought of the consequences of his actions; would Potter be dumb enough to kill him, would he try and milk this situation somehow, would he instantly mature and work with Severus? All these thoughts came crashing to a stop as a small thought snuck into their midst, Severus had cast his first non-verbal and unwanded spell. Severus let out a rare smile at this thought and decided that he would have to make sure Narcissa brought some liquor to celebrate his advancement.

Too bad Severus didn't feel the rising anger in the room beside him as Potter silently talked to a mirror and the fates set their plan into motion.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to JWOHPfan and Airlady for reviewing! Also to Andi, my one anon reviewer. I am sorry that this one is also short, but I'm home this week so I hope to have one out on either wed. or thur. Enjoy!

* * *

+ Chapter Three +

When Severus got out of the shower he found himself in a much calmer mood and decided that he could keep his temper when talking to Potter. Severus walked into their room and saw Potter talking into a mirror. "No matter how powerful your imagination is, Potter, the mirror will not talk back to you."

Potter glanced up from the mirror, said something else, and then sneered at Severus as he took down his silencing charm around him before telling Severus, "It's a two way mirror you dungeon bat."

Severus was mildly surprised that Potter had one in his possession as they were rather hard to come by and were certainly considered "dark" articles. However, both Potter and the Idiot's families had far too much money to do nothing with, Potter's family was far too accepting, and the Idiot's family was far too dark so it was understandable that he'd somehow end up with one.

Of course, none of Severus's initial shock appeared on his face before he simply stated, "How convenient." with a trademark sneer of his own to make sure that Potter comprehended the insult. Once he was sure that Potter's slow little brain had gotten it, so to speak, he continued, "I do not posess the same convenience so we will have to venture into the dungeons to find Narcissa; come foolish child, we're going on a field trip." Severus inwardly winced at his accidental use of such a muggle term, but simply turned on his heel and hoped that Potter hadn't noticed.

Potter didn't say anything as they dropped farther and farther in altitude and Severus actually found himself suspicious of the usually comfortable silence. Unfortunately his suspicions had a basis as he felt the first curse hit him. Severus tried to defend himself from both Potter and the Idiot, but it was difficult when he was expressly using defensive and light offensive spells because most of the other spells he would normally use in a battle would result in his expulsion. Severus was distracted as he heard at least two people running down the stairs and one of the two idiots got him with a stupefy. The last thing Severus saw before crashing to the floor was two almost identical blond heads of hair.

When Severus awoke it was to the feeling of someone stroking his hand. He opened his eyes to see Narcissa and Lucius sitting next to his bed. As soon as Lucius noticed Severus was awake he dryly stated, "With the way she's always acting you'd think se was engaged to you." Severus sat up and gently squeezed Narcissa's hand before letting go and Lucius continued, "Your collar bone and left wrist were broken. You had a minor batch of boils on your right ankle and a pretty nice gash on your left side. Not too terrible for fighting two aggravated poorly trained wizards." Severus raised an eyebrow and Lucius explained, "The broken bones are from your fall."

Severus was surprised that the two of them had only really hit him with three spells and almost laughed. Some amusement was evident on his face as he asked, "And my aggressors?"

Lucius gave a smile that made it entirely understandable that he'd been in Slytherin and Narcissa softly but smugly replied, "When we arrived at the scene of your attack they were both bleeding profusely; we both hope that that was just the result of severing charms and nothing else. Black had a minor concussion paired with bruises on his back; perhaps the result of a banishing charm?"

Severus nodded to Narcissa's question and was about to ask about their current state but Lucius continued where Narcissa left off, "When they arrived here they both seemed to have mysteriously lost the bones in their wand arms."

Severus let a smile show and looked at the couple before him who had both thought of the same spell to disable the two fools and decided that a compliment would do no harm, "Great minds do think alike."

Narcissa smiled back and responded, "Severus, dear, since Potter and Black did both mysteriously remove their bones at the same time, we also have to remember that simple animals also think alike and perhaps that is what drove them to do that."

Lucius smiled at his fiancé's joke and then turned back to Severus, "Ellen fixed your bones but left the boils and merely bandaged the gash. She had to heal most of the Idiots' wounds but she did leave a few cuts and bruises on each."

Mlle. Ellen chose that point to barge into Severus's little curtain room and so their conversation ended. "Severus I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Black have enlightened you on your own and Mr. Potter and Black's conditions so I believe all that is left is to tell you that you all have detention with me at eight o'clock for a week starting on Wednesday and that you should try not to aggravate those cuts." She turned the Lucius and Narcissa, "You two both receive twenty points for Slytherin. Now shoo, Mr. Snape will return to his classes tomorrow."

Narcissa and Lucius both gave Mlle. Ellen a polite nod before leaving. Once they left she stated, "You can return to your rooms once I tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Black off for attacking you and give them the skele-grow. Please try and make peace with Potter, Severus. The fates work in mysterious ways and you just have to try and make the most of what they decide for you."

Severus's mind went on a very brief and dark spiral for a moment before he whispered back, "What if the Fates have gone too far?"

Mlle. Ellen relieved the tension created by that statement by saying, "Severus, you've just been forced to live with one of your closest enemies for a month. This is not too far at all, you can handle this." and then she pinched his cheek and left the curtained area.

Severus smiled as he heard Potter and Black get told off, it was their fault he was here after all, being such children and overreacting to Severus claiming the bed. Severus's opinion of both the Idiots (somehow) went even lower and Severus decided that he could live for a month with Potter, he was less of an Idiot after all and, with luck, Severus could convince him to see some form of reason providing that he didn't kill Potter in the attempt.

The only thing that could possibly make Severus's day worse was the only thing that had yet to happen, but the Fates were not kind for long as it happened after a fuming Potter closed the portrait door behind him. Severus appeared to just collapse into the hallway wall as his scars all began to scream in pain. Severus was terrified because this was something that only happened when his father was nearby, but his father was dead. Potter, being the caring person he was, walked past him mumbling, "...withstood the onset of the blasted curse, but one little case of boils and a cut make him collapse, what bullocks."

Severus was grateful that Potter didn't believe his pain because it meant that he was out of his way as Severus felt the constant (and rather powerful) glamours that he had start to recede. Severus cursed under his breath at the pain he hadn't felt in two years and tried to drag himself into their room so he could at least cover himself before his scars became evident. Each step took more and more effort but Severus was pleased when he got the door open and managed to collapse half on the bed. Unfortunately, he wasn't far enough on the bed to not fall off of it and as his vision started to recede he saw Potter enter the room with a cup of ice cream, probably to tell him to be quiet. The last thing Severus saw as his consciousness failed him for the third time that day was Potter dropping the ice cream and stopping dead in his tracks.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's late (like uber, uber late) but I've been busy and it's slightly longer than usual to try and make up for it. As always, thank you to all who reviewed.

* * *

Explanation of Lupin (READ): I have made Lupin rather confident and calm because I don't think that being a wolf would make him too withdrawn unless he learned from his parents to fear it. I picture him as a mature young man who, despite being tired and incapacitated once a month, know how to treasure the life he has. I may or may not reveal the reason for his supreme happiness in this later on but it isn't essential to the story so it may not happen, if you think like I do than you'll know, it you want to know my thinking than feel free to ask (in a review or pm).

* * *

Enjoy as you read and review after please.

* * *

+ + Chapter Four + +

"Master Harry!" Harry's mind flew back into his body and he sat bolt upright. "Master Harry, are you alive!" Harry was catching his breath now. "Midsy will not be able to clean up your body if you are dead Master Harry! Please don't be dead." Harry briefly wondered if Midsy had picked up some of his previous master's dry sense of humor as he stood and rubbed his head.

Harry walked over to the door carefully because his head was still reeling from his (literally) out of body experience. He opened the door and stepped out only to almost fall as Midsy tackled him in a hug. The elf looked into his eyes and was obviously resisting the urge to say something.

Harry suddenly remembered that the elf had been stopped in saying something before, "Midsy, you can say whatever you want; I've been in that room."

Midsy, now sure that Master Harry was positively, definitely alive, moved back and smiled while replying, "Master Severus had one more condition. Master Harry has to answer a question; what event gave Master Severus his nickname and why was he crying?"

Harry didn't know why Snape had been crying but he took a guess anyway, "He started crying for no reason during his History of Magic class in his first year because... he missed his parents?"

Midsy, who had looked so hopeful when Harry told the story of getting the misnomer, looked crushed at Harry's attempted explanation and replied, "That is not at all correct Master Harry." There was a pause as Midsy sighed, "Dinner is ready, please follow Midsy." Harry followed Midsy to a dining room and ate before being pressured by Midsy to set himself up in the Master's bedroom (a room that rivaled the Dursley's house) and promptly fell asleep. The next morning Harry quickly went over what he had already seen and came to a few conclusions, his dad and godfather were not good people as teenagers, Snape was far too intelligent for his age, and something was not right with all this. This story of Snape's seventh year was going to change something; he just didn't know what yet.

Harry decided that, despite the definite change to something that would come, it really was within his best interests to actually finish what he started and watch Snape's story. It helped his decision that he was interested on a personal level.

When Severus awoke it was only a few seconds later, or that was what he hoped at least as the pain was still in him and Potter had not moved from the spot he had been previously residing in. Severus took deep breaths for about half a minute and shakily stood seeing as the breaths did not lessen the pain, they only allowed him to handle it easier.

As Severus finally sat on the bed Potter finally snapped out of his stupor and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Severus assumed that he was talking about his sudden collapse and unconsciousness so he mumbled, "Allergic reaction to healing potions, it'll pass."

However, this idea was dismissed when Potter replied, "Bullocks, I've never seen an allergic reaction that covers someone in scars or causes that much pain. Tell me what happened or I'll tell the headmaster." Severus's head was still swimming from the pain so despite Potter's poorly disguised threat Severus just groaned and held his head in his hands, "I'm not kidding Snape; I'll ask Evans about this and she'll tell me if Dumbledore doesn't and then I'll make sure the entire school will know."

Severus managed to give a snort of laughter through his pain and panic now that he could understand that his glamours had dropped and replied, "Lily wouldn't be able to tell you the exact cause and Dumbledore is incapable of uttering the cause, though he knows it. Just forget this happened and everything will return to how it was in the morning." Even saying that much in this state took his breath from him but he thought he had closed the window of opportunity for Potter to get even more information against him.

Severus continued to breathe deeply as he tried to build up enough power to restore his glamours not expecting Potter to care as long as his perfect little world where Severus was the closest evil and the Idiot was the brightest good was sustained. Severus dimly noted that Potter was contemplated something before he decided that he would have to simply wake before Potter in the morning because he simply didn't have enough magic in him to redo his powerful glamours that night, maybe not even the next morning. Severus cursed the fates as he had many times before and quickly fell asleep.

Severus awoke the next day and was surprised to see that the other side of the bed was not only slept in but empty. Severus stretched to the nightstand for his wand so he could cast a quick tempus charm, but only found his watch. Severus tried to calm himself, Potter may be an idiot, but he wouldn't take Severus' wand; that was much more of a thing the Idiot would do. Severus collected his slightly replenished power and discovered that it still wasn't quite enough to redo the strong glamours but more than enough to put a light wandless glamour on then and cast a dark spell or two on whoever stole his wand later.

Severus walked out of the room silently in just his pants as his shirt had gotten tangled and would just slow his movement. He peeked around the corner of the hall way to see that Potter had invited over some company and that they were looking at his wand. Severus cast a very quiet eavesdropping spell and their voices came clearly to his ears.

"...Canadian Hemlock is amazingly soft and bendy when young, but hardens and darkens as it grows older. It's usually used in powerful wands because of its durability in the face of stronger magic." They were analyzing his fucking wand? That was James Potter's idea of how to discover Severus' secret? Severus kept listening as Lupin sniffed his wand and continued, "Unicorn hair; fundamentally good and pure person. Also another indicator of power." He took a second long sniff and continued, "Though it appears to be lightly stained with manticore blood. He has or will kill and the purity is constantly being overlooked because of it. Manticore blood is another power upper, but it is generally considered to dark to even make in wands, there are even a few legends of Manticore blood wands driving their owners insane." Severus wasn't terribly surprised that Lupin could smell the core of his wand through its outer wood given his extra bit of lupine senses and he supposed that Potter couldn't really learn anything useful to his stupid cause from his wand so he let the wolf continue with his explanation of Severus' wand. Lupin looked up, "You picked a very tough, powerful, and potentially dark wizard to get bound to, though his wand suggests that he won't kill you the first chance he gets despite it getting lightly tainted over the years."

Potter groaned and stated, "What I don't get is why he couldn't fight us off in the hallway then."

Lupin gave a small smile and replied, "Snape's wand specializes in shows of power, your's in healing, and Padfoot's in both transfiguration and power, though not to the same level as Snape's. Frankly he probably just didn't want to kill you in the school hallway and thus couldn't really use anything vaguely powerful. You both got lucky; isn't that right Snape?"

Severus, again, was not terribly surprised that he'd been caught eavesdropping and stepped out of the shadows with a sneer on his face, "How long have you known I was here, Lupine?"**(1)**

Lupin gave a far too serene smile and stated, "I knew when you woke, I know that you put a glamour on yourself, and I know that everything I said about your wand is true. Speaking of your wand would you like it back now?"

Sarcastic-All-Knowing-Bastard Werewolf held out Severus' wand and Severus snatched it away glad to get it back. Once his wand was securely in his left hand Severus looked directly at Potter and stated, "I don't know how you avoided the anti-theft charm, but be warned that the next time you take something that isn't yours you will feel the consequences as they electrify every inch of your body to the point where you'll wish that you could just die and end your suffering. And Lupine, stay the fuck out of my psyche from now on, there are things there that even you couldn't comprehend."

Potter paled a shade or two and Remus nodded before Remus added an actual response onto his nod, "Now Severus, you should know by now that mysteries only entice me though I think that I pretty much know why you hardened since I can see through your glamour." This time it was Severus' turn to pale a shade or two though his face showed no response except for the changing of his glare from a I-am-one-dangerous-wizard to a you-tell-you-die one that caused Potter to pale yet another shade. Remus simply gave a calm wave and stated, "I'm going to the main hall for lunch, would you two like to come with me?"

Severus decided to tempt his own fate and replied, "If you would wait I'm sure Potter would mind walking with you so you can prophesize a bit more about my wand."

Lupin's serene smile broached lightly into amusement as he said, "I would love that; wands and a few select witches and wizards are rather fascinating." Lupin was the only one of the Idiots that Severus didn't loath with every fiber of his being, but if he didn't go back to being quiet and all knowing rather than this apparently serene know-it-all Snape might just have to hurt him.

Severus went down to dinner with the two idiots right on his heels and immediately distanced himself from them once Potter was securely in the room and sat down next to Narcissa (who was sitting across from Lucius near the end of the table).

Severus huffily sat down and began to only slightly abuse the food and utensils as he placed them on his plate. Narcissa dabbed her mouth with a napkin and stated, "I take it bonded life is not treating you so well."

Severus, who had just taken a bite of his abused food, choked on it a bit; bonded was essentially the wizard word for marriage since they preformed a magical and spiritual bonding rather than simply signing a paper and agreeing to love each other for as long as they could stand it. Neither blond even looked up as Severus tried to cough out the food that had just gone down the wrong spot, but when Severus finally stopped coughing Lucius stated, "We'll just take that response as, 'It's still the living hell it was before and no this proximity bond will not improve our relationship to anywhere near that level.'"

Severus then decided that his friends may know him just a bit too well as he cracked a small smile and replied, "We didn't violently fight this morning but I had an attack last night and he saw the facial scaring; Lupin saw my torso." Both blonds appeared not to react except for the fact that their eyebrows had risen just a bit (which was actually quite a bit of facial expression from a proper Black and Malfoy) which was understandable as Lucius was the only one who had seen the true extent of Severus' scarring and that was because he had rescued him while some of it was occurring. Severus had offered to let Narcissa see his scars because she was his best friend but she had refused because she had said that the descriptions were more than enough for her.

They talked of inconsequential things for the rest of the meal and Severus told them of the wandless, nonverbal spell he had performed and beating the crap out of Potter yesterday; Severus was in a much better mood by the end of the meal. After the meal Severus again checked his power levels and discovered that he only had about one more hour before his power levels would be more than high enough to safely replace the strong glamour and, with Narcissa and Lucius, decided to go swimming in the lake.

They stood at either side of him as he went up to Potter where he sat with Lupin and Pettigrew (Black was notably missing) and stated, "We're going to the lake to swim, get your lazy ass up."

Potter looked at Snape with a visage of absolute loathing while Lupin smiled at the porridge he was eating and Pettigrew noticeably shrunk in his seat. After about five second of silence Potter turned back to Lupin and asked, "What would you like to do today Moony?"

A look of bliss flashed across Lupin's face before disappearing as quick as it had come. Then he replied, "Swimming sounds nice and you two can be far apart while outside, are you up for it Peter?"

Peter, who had been determinedly staring at the small remainders of food on his practically empty plate, stuttered out, "L-Lets go sw-swimming."

Lucius face took on a smile that suggested something had just gone his way without any effort at all and gestured to the door with his hands and murmured, "Well then allow us to follow you this time, Friends." Lucius was wonderfully skilled in the art of sarcasm, much like Severus and Narcissa.

* * *

(1) This is not a typo; it is Lupine instead of Lupin because Sev is using it as a put-down for our dear old Moony. They are pronounced differently in case some of you didn't know.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's so very late again... I'm really bad with getting things out when I say I will. My excuse is mostly that I don't write when I'm suffering from female problems or when I'm supposed to be watching over small children (which covers a full two weeks of my absense). Other than that I had a small case of post-pms writer's block but I tried to make up for it with an exceedingly long chapter. :) Thank you to all who reviewed (Airlady, Jen M. Snyder, Andi, Kaiki, Bloody Serpent 2, and Priestess Catatonia) and for all those who read.

AN2: I do not speak latin. The site I used for the translations is www . archives . nd . edu / cgi - bin / words . exe, all credit goes to them.

IMPORTANT: I'm moving the rating up to M for the language and the mild violence. Later it will have mild boyxboy/yaoi relations; if you aren't old enough leave now.

* * *

+ + Chapter 5 + +

Once the two separate groups arrived at the lake they all just stripped down to their knickers and jumped into the murky water and then they more or less just bobbed in the water while talking (it was abnormally hot for September). Both groups occasionally broke into races with Narcissa agreeing to judge for Severus and Lucius and Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew just squabbling over who actually won (notably Pettigrew never won). The two separate little groups didn't have any problems until the Idiot showed up about an hour in and, immediately after jumping in the water, tried to drown Severus with a spell

Severus felt a small tug on one ankle, turned around, and saw Black focused on him amazingly hard. Severus was just about to castrate the fool when he felt the tugging get stronger and then disappear as Lupin waved a hand and look at Sirius obviously knowing what he did.

Lucius asked him why he had stopped in the middle of a sentence and he calmly explained, "The Idiot was trying to drown me but Lupin stopped him and is now informing him of just how much of an idiot move that would have been with the expulsion and such."

Narcissa's eyes lit up with amusement and she replied, "Only a fool would start a war with Snakes. Dear Brethren, I believe that we have indeed found that fool and his name is Sirius Orion Black."

Lucius' eyes lit in the same manner as Narcissa's and inquired, "What, my Darling intended, do you have in mind?"

Narcissa gave a smile that her sister had helped her perfect to the point where anyone given the full force of it would probably defecate themselves and the prostrate before her and said, "Just a small taste of their own medicine... and a small tidal wave to insure that they won't be able to escape."

Severus finished the plan for her, "Then when the headmaster asks why we tried to drown four of our classmates we say that we were just trying a spell that we heard the Idiot send at us."

Narcissa turned that cold, deadly smile on her fiancé and asked, "Would you like to do the honors my dear?"

Lucius shook his head and said, "Severus has always been the reckless one here, plus he has a motive for trying an unknown spell on a fellow student; he just has to be sure not to kill them."

Severus replied, "Gladly." and then cast the two spells in succession without his wand that was safely left on the shore. The three snakes turned to watch the damage unfold on the lions and laughed as the Idiot, Potter, and the Coward were taken by surprise and were unable to arise. It looked to Severus that Lupin had known that something of this type would happen, understandable as he was the only male Gryffindor who possessed a brain, and had swam about fifty feet away so all of the damage missed him.

Lupin had an amused look on his face as he watched his friends drown for a bout a minute before casting a simple wandless _finite incatum _and helping them swim to shore. Severus silently wondered why Lupin wasn't in Slytherin; he just let his friends drown for a whole minute but then he started to give the Idiot CPR, something a Slytherin would never do unless absolutely necessary. Severus decided that they had properly gotten their vengence and turned to continue his conversation when he heard Narcissa, who was still watching Lupin and the Idiot, gasp. He turned back and saw that the Idiot was fully conscious and Lupin had gone from saving the Idiot's life to affirming that he was fully alive. As he was turning back to his friends Severus heard Lucius' dry comment of, "I did not need to see that.

Severus gave Lucius a quick nod and replied, "Agreed."

Narcissa smiled and stated, "I think that it's cute; they really do suit each other very well if you think about it." Lucius raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Lupin is extremely quiet, but happy by nature; Black is the loudest person on the face of the planet and depressed by nature." None of the Slytherins were fooled by Sirius' constant melodramatics; they were too familiar with depression to not see it. "The most notable balance is that Lupin has the amazing ability of forethought, something the rest of that group completely lacks."

Severus and Lucius caught each other's eyes and silently agreed that they would never admit to Naricssa that she was right before Lucius decidedly changed the subject, "So Severus, why don't you show us these new private rooms of yours." It wasn't really a request, but Severus could understand his friend's curiosity seeing as how they'd probably had to assume he'd moved up since all his belongings were missing from their rooms.

Severus gave a sneer and scathingly replied, "There are no doors except the portrait and I have to share them with Potter, does it still count as private?"

Narcissa lightly stated, "Now Lucius, why did you have to ruin our darling Severus' good mood; now he'll never show us his rooms." and then gave Severus a wink.

Severus, still pretending to be the horrible Slytherin everyone believed him to be, turned to Narcissa and gave her a coveting look while replying, "My Darling Narcissa I would never dream of banning you from my rooms."

Lucius said nothing, just took Narcissa's hand and led her to shore away from the 'horny bastard' that was his best friend somehow managing to swim majestically with her. Severus cared not for appearances when he could be invisible so he just swam under water to the shore and waited for his friends. Potter was just sitting with the Coward by his two friends watching the sun set clearly used to this sort of behavior and Severus simply could not resist commenting, "Oh, is Potter sad that Black seduced the Wolf before he got the chance or is he just sulking about his solitude?"

Potter gave an overdone look of disgust in response and grated out, "I wouldn't joke about my solitude if I were you, you scarred freak."

Severus was momentarily shocked at the highly non-gryffindor use of knowledge in general and much more the use of knowledge to try and injure but the surprise passed and he shot back, "To allow someone that close is only asking to get hurt; solitude does not irk me."

Potter finally looked at Severus as he retorted, "That's stupid."

Lucius and Narcissa took that moment to finally get back to shore and give a sneer to the two still connected idiots lying on the grass by the lake before Narcissa sniped, "Such a plebian display, come Darling we actually have something to do today." Had Severus not known his friends he would have been surprised at the comment from the young woman who had just called the couple 'cute.'

Both turned to look at Severus and Lucius iterated for them both, "If you would lead the way Severus--"

"--and if you would follow Potter." Severus finished for his pseudo-brother.

The Wolf and the Idiot finally detached with whispers of, "Later love, were leaving now." Followed by, "I dun wanna go, I wan you now."

At which point Potter apparently decided he'd had enough and cast a drying spell with a minute amount of extra strength at the couple causing it to sting just a bit followed by a simple, "Whoops. Sorry mates, but we really should go."

The two groups traveled separately through the castle using main paths because both refused to be followed by the other. The Slytherin group would not have attacked the Gryffindors simply because they would just tell the idiotic man that ran this haven who would undoubtedly take their side and they refused to be the group followed because they knew full well that the Idiot and the Idiot's second in command were certainly not above attacking unknowing enemies (not that Severus was really above that either, but at least he had the good sense not to do it at school). The Gryffindors simply were afraid and stubborn. Luckily for both groups the path towards their rooms was mostly large hallways and there were no confrontations. The groups did homework separately and went to dinner after awhile. After dinner Pettigrew walked with the Wolf and the Idiot back to what Severus assumed would be the Gryffindor common room and Narcissa and Lucius, who had picked up many a spell from their respective parents for fighting in a relationship, departed after endowing as much knowledge on Severus as they could during that time. All in all Severus knew that he would not have to resort to blasting Potter into a wall to get him to listen this time.

When they arrived back in their rooms Severus went to their room as Potter went to the kitchen and Severus decided to try out a spell Narcissa's mother was particularly fond of, _sejuntus _**(1)**. Narcissa had said that her mother often used it when she wanted to be along and to not have to deal with her husband angrily beating down a physical door separating them. Severus was satisfied when he didn't feel the pain associated with physical separation of the two and he couldn't physically walk through the opening in the wall where the door would normally be. Severus sat down in a meditating pose out of the view from the door so he could take the necessary steps to reinstate powerful glamours he normally used. Severus stripped down completely and removed the temporary glamour he had been using all day; the spell wouldn't work if he was already covered in any way. Severus sat in a meditating pose and gathered his magic until he had enough to begin and not pass out afterwards. Severus had to focus on each individual mark he was covering so the process took about an hour to perform and he would be completely unaware of everything around him in the meantime.

About an hour Severus covered the last thing he remembered, a stab mark on his lower right abdomen, and brought himself out of his self-imposed trance. As Severus acclimatized himself with the real world again the first sensation he felt was the exhaustion from using so much magic and immediately after he felt that it had become colder, much colder. Upon opening his eyes Severus saw the thing he had feared the most, Potter watching him.

Severus was unable to hide the shock on his face that matched Potter's quite well. Panic overtook Severus and he fired off the first spell that came to his mind, _obliviate_. Luckily for both Potter and Severus, Potter jumped out of the way just in time and the spell hit the wall behind him and forcing both of them out of their respective shock.

Severus, who was still nude, yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" as James yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Neither really understood the other, but Severus had had enough and used a banishing charm to toss James into the wall again, except that he just went through a doorway that hadn't been there before. Severus decided that he didn't care about the extra doorway (especially since he heard James smash into the hallway wall any way) and quickly threw on clothes cursing to himself. _Potter saw my scars, all of them! What if he tells... he's not like Lupin with an unbreakable vow not to tell any of my secrets _**(2)**_... If I erase his memory the castle will sense it and alert the idiot in charge but if I don't he'll tell... could I perform a vow properly?_ Severus broke out of his own thoughts as he realized that the vow was his only hope, he just hoped that he still had the book about them in his trunk. Severus had been studying dark magic pretty heavily for the past three summers at first because he knew that he would have to defend himself using it one day and later because it was truly powerful and interesting. The only reason the general population shunned it was because most spells and potions required blood or a sacrifice of some kind and the simple fact that it was much more powerful than the normally used magic.

Severus first took the enchanted crystals out of his trunk and placed them in a pentagonal shape around Potter's sprawled form as a precaution; they would prevent any magic from going in or out of the shape. Then he dug through his trunk frantically sorting through the small library of books at the bottom of it. After a minute or two Severus pulled the book out with a slightly maniacal smile on his face and began to frantically flip through it until he got to a certain page.

_The vow can only be performed when both participants are conscious as one needs to ask the question and one needs to say, 'I, full name, do swear on my magic that I will...' . . . . . . Initiating incantation: Sanctus votum ut dictus (3) . . . . . . Finalizing incantation: Nuc et aeterna sic id consum(4) . . . . . . first make light ball to illuminate all participants . . . . . .large amount of power required . . . . . ._

Severus read the book over and saw that the process was extremely simple, it just had one small problem, it required a bit of extra magical power that he didn't possess at the moment. Severus calmly placed the book down and wondered if the castle would sense Severus stunning his roommate so he could have to build power before performing the vow. Thinking about that made Severus go off on a different tangent of what if someone tries to check on them; Severus was surprised that the headmaster hadn't already come to check in on them. All Severus' thoughts came to a crashing halt when he heard a gasp from the hallway before the screaming began.

Severus calmly walked into the hallway and made his decision, "Potter, shut up." Perhaps it was the fact that Severus accidentally put on a muggle band t-shirt (the Beatles) or perhaps it was the fact that he looked like he was about to collapse, but Potter actually stopped the stream of explicatives at Severus command. "Potter, what you saw is no small matter. It is something that is usually well hidden and completely painless. I would prefer if you never utter a word about it to anyone, but based on your reaction to the facial scars the other night I'm thinking that that is not a possibility. I need to put you into an unbreakable vow so you will never tell my secrets to anyone without my express permission, but I need your consent to do so. What do you demand in return?"

Severus waited with baited breath as Potter appeared to settle down and really think about what he wanted from Severus before he finally articulated, "Tell me how they happened. Each and every one of them."

Severus allowed the shock to show on his face as he voiced his thoughts, "Why the fuck do you want to know that?"

Potter just smiled and said, "You want your vow don't you? I just want to know what I'm swearing on my magic to protect."

Severus dropped his head in thought and realized that with a stubborn boy like Potter this was his only option unless he wanted a vow like he had with Remus to be performed through the headmaster. Severus shook his head to clear that thought and acquiesced, "Agreed."

* * *

**(1)** Latin for separate or exclude.

**(2)** In order to prevent Severus from spilling Lupin's secret he took an unbreakable vow but demanded that Lupin take one as well to not tell any of Severus' secrets. Why? Because he's a Slytherin, that's why. (Note: Both were performed by Dumbledore.)

**(3)** Roughly translates to, "Sacred vow to say."

**(4)** Roughly translates to, "Now and forever it be."


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you to Jen M. Snyder, JWOHPfan, Andi, and Airlady for reviewing. It's always appreciated. If anyone has any ideas for scar stories, please share, I'll give credit where credit is due.

Andi: (Ch. 4) Thank you. I'm so happy that someone approves of Lupin. (Ch. 5) James is a bit mean, but he's human so what can you do? I've only just started the scar stories, but if you have any ideas please share.

**Contest:** I couldn't think of any decent passwords for the gryf and slyth common rooms so I've opened it up as a competition. I'll write a oneshot with the winner's choice of couple (I don't do incest (except the twins) or threesomes) as a prize. Having them in other languages is fine, just provide translations, and I'd prefer that they not be more than two words each. Have fun with it, :) .

* * *

+ Chapter Six +

After explaining that he had to wait until the next morning because his power level was simply too low, something Potter took surprisingly well, Severus removed the crystals manually, as they would just absorb any magical attempts, and felt that Potter had certainly tried some kind of magic to remove his container. This didn't surprise Severus (if it hadn't happened he would have been surprised), but what did surprise him was that once he picked up the last crystal he was thrown into the wall by a banishing charm. Fortunately Severus' side hit the wall instead of his head (something Severus himself had perfected) and simply filled Severus with pain resonating particularly strongly in his shoulder. Severus crashed to the floor and felt his ankle twist as his newly acquired bruises stung. Severus flipped on the ground and shot a petrificus totalus at the now standing Potter. Severus continued to roll to dodge a diffindo (severing charm) and shot off a quick expelliarmus and petrificus totalus again as Potter was distracted by his wand flying away.

Once Potter fell to the floor and Severus caught his wand Severus stood and spat out, "What the hell, Potter?" Severus obviously didn't expect an answer but needed to get that sentiment across before he could effectively express any other thoughts. After a few moments of breathing and collecting himself Severus stood and looked down at Potter with a truly disgusted look as he caustically stated, "Potter, I will force you to take the vow as soon as I am magically capable and then I will force you to listen to each and every story about my scars even as you beg me to stop and scratch at your ears until they bleed. You have pissed off the wrong wizard Potter and I will make sure you come to know it." Severus forced himself to calm a bit as he internally wondered if he could even get through telling his scars' stories. Severus walked into their room again and dug what he was rummaging for out of his trunk, a latin to english dictionary. Severus had long ago realized that Latin held some mystical quality that allowed people to guide their magic a bit better than they would with just intent, thus Severus started practicing his own brand of witchcraft by roughly translating things into Latin and using a bit more magic than necessary. He found the words he wanted and returned to Potter.

Potter visibly paled when Severus pointed his wand at him and Severus couldn't help but smirk as he enunciated, "Liberocapitis." (1)

Severus watched as Potter's face took on the emotion it had been previously unable to reveal, fear, and smiled a real smile before Potter yelled, "You fucking sadist! You dis--" Severus cast a silent silencio at the man on the floor who almost immediately shut up.

"Potter, You have one chance to explain yourself; don't waste it unless you want to sleep in that position." Severus was pissed, but he preferred not to have the headmaster coming in for a surprise visit and seeing a student from his least favorite house torturing a member of his favorite house, it would not end well for Severus.

Severus negated the silencio and Potter shot off with, "You crashed me into a fucking wall for seeing your fucking scars. You were the one sitting fucking naked in our fucking room, what the fuck did you expect?" Severus sighed as Potter paused to catch his breath; had Severus not been so tired and angry he might have been amused with James' steady reliance on the word fuck and its variants.

Severus ascertained the situation and chose what he felt was the best method of dealing with Potter, convincing him that Severus was indeed human. In accordance with this plan Severus schooled his face into an utterly fatigued look and tiredly stated, "I suppose that some of the blame is mine. If we are to survive this situation perhaps we should try to retain from any magic around each other as you seem to keep getting injured." As an afterthought Severus added, "After the vow, of course."

A pity look flashed briefly over Potter's face before his visage suffered an enlightened look. "A week before Padfoot and Moony got together the were fighting all the time so Lily cast this spell that made it so they couldn't cast magic at each other. As long as Lily is the one casting it (the and not you was implied) than I think that would be the best thing for us." Potter copied his roommate is his belated utterance of, "After the vow, of course."

Severus was surprised that Potter's pitiful, diminutive, little brain could think of a plan that would effectively end all Potter's problems from his viewpoint. Severus, if he was truly angered, would just spell other things to attack James so the block on actual magic at him did not faze him. To top it off, Lily was one of the few people in Gryffindor who he trusted not to be vindictive as well as didn't believe to be at all on the moronic side of the spectrum. The perfect solution. Severus allowed a tired smile to appear and replied, "We'll talk to Lily tomorrow. Would you like to sleep on the bed with me, see why I refuse to use that hellish couch, or sleep in that location and position?"

Potter gave a sneer and replied, "I tried the couch after you passed out. I've already shared the bed with you, Snivillus."

Since Potter was audacious enough to try and underhandedly insult Severus, Severus felt that torturing Potter a bit would not be too misplaced to not work with the plan. "Well, I think you've just asked to be left in that position for the night. Mobilicorpus."

As Snape worked on guiding Potter's frozen body to the bed Potter worked on cursing Severus, his ancestors, his future children, his ghost, and, for no apparent reason, any pets he'd ever had. In response Severus may have accidentally allowed Potter's head, various limbs, and the entire top of his body to briefly gain contact with the wall, the door frame, the ceiling, the bed post, his trunk, Potter's trunk, the head board, and the ceiling (twice). Internally Severus realized that this was quite possibly the most childish thing he had ever done, but it made top ten on most gratifying things he'd ever done as well so he couldn't bring himself to care.

Eventually he silenced Potter settled him into bed with an amused smile on his still tired visage before climbing into bed himself and falling asleep within ten minutes (neither the amusement nor the exhaustion were false after all).

The next morning Severus woke up at six o'clock and was briefly happy at the thought of his morning jog but when he realized that he would have to bring Potter with him his mood rapidly fell. Severus briefly thought of skipping the jog again, but he hadn't done it yesterday and going two days without it was simply not an option. Severus took the spell off Potter and informed his foggy roommate about what was going to happen without giving him an opportunity to protest. Potter was surprisingly acquiescent when his mind was still fogged with sleep so there weren't any problems until about halfway through the run when Potter asked him to slow a bit. Severus, who was in an amazing mood, actually slowed his pace a bit the first time he was asked, but the second time (about five minutes later) he simply answered with, "You do want to eat breakfast in the Great Hall, correct?" and kept his pace.

They received their new schedules at breakfast which resulted in Severus taking Care of Magical Creatures again and Potter taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. Neither were terribly excited about their schedule changes especially since it was their seventh year so neither could actually participate in their new classes despite it being only two weeks into the school year. So really, Severus got a study period after lunch for half of the week and Potter got one for first period the whole week (2). After breakfast the odd couple returned to their room and Severus completed the vow. Potter would never be able to tell any secrets of Severus' and Severus had to tell Potter the stories behind all of his scars (though he wasn't bound by a bond to do so).

Potter was clearly uncomfortable after the bond was performed so Severus, with his limited social skills, did the only thing he could think of, he got tea. Severus didn't remember there being a kitchenette in their rooms before, but it seemed that these rooms would accommodate to their needs, whether they needed a kitchenette or an extra doorway, just not an extra bed. Severus brought back tea a few minutes later and stated, "I was abused as a child." as Potter was taking a sip. Potter had to force himself not to spit out his tea at that statement and Severus continued once Potter appeared to get control of himself, "My father was highly opposed to the idea of a magical offspring and tried to force it out of me. When that failed he simply punished me in the most muggle ways he knew. It started as punches and slaps, but continued to blades and other weapons." Severus took a deep breath and continued, "There's a diagonal scar across my cheek; that was the first time he hit me. I ran into the house muddy, I had been playing with my neighbor outside, and literally ran into him. He looked so angry that I had a small bout of accidental magic and cleaned the floor and myself. He back handed me and his uni ring cut my cheek wide open. The damned thing wasn't even sharp, so I don't quite understand how that worked, but it did. My mother heard the slap and dragged herself down the stairs to fuss over me. He slapped her too and then went upstairs."

Potter was looking mildly nauseated at that point so Severus took the oppurtunity to take a sip of his own tea. He had to concentrate far too much to get his hands not to shake, but he was damn proud when they didn't. As Severus sat the cup down Potter spoke up, "Why was your dad so opposed to magic?"

Severus cocked his head at Potter; he had expected the boy to beg him not to fulfill his part of their deal, not to ask questions. Regardless, Severus answered, "He felt that my mother tricked him into marriage by forcing herself to get pregnant. Then he came to fear it during her pregnancy and then, when he seemed to finally understand that there was no magic involved in their love, she got terribly sick and he blamed the magic. He was determined not to see it take me and then he was determined to stop me from using it."

Potter again surprised Severus when he continued with his line of questioning, "Why didn't you just stop? Or hold off until you got your Hogwarts letters?"

Severus was actually unable to control the look of terror on his face as he replied, "If I told you that you would never be able to use magic again, how would you react? I tried to stop, I really did, and then my neighbor had magic too and she encouraged me to use it. She helped me see that magic was an integral part of me and that I couldn't just alienate myself from it. Especially since I didn't know about Hogwarts and thought I would have to wait until I was an adult to use magic. I had about a year of peace once I got my wild magic under control, but then I was taken to Hogwarts and my summers were spent with my father reminding me of what I was to him until the year between my fifth and sixth year."

Potter looked torn between two questions before he finally picked one and spat out, "What happened that summer?"

A dark look came over Severus' face at that question, but he was saved from answering it when the portrait opened and a figure clad in what looked like a portrait of the universe stepped in. "Hello my boys, how goes it?"

The headmaster came over to where they were sitting and sat in the extra seat, summoned a tea cup, and poured himself a cup in the time it took Potter to stutter, "F-Fine Headmaster."'

The headmaster took a sip of the tea and asked, "Any questions about your schedules?"

This time they both spat out, "No, Sir."

"Any problems with each other?" Severus almost thought he knew about the bruises that they had inflicted on each other, but healed, earlier, but dismissed the notion as he surely would have interrupted during instead of just checking in afterwards.

"No, Sir." Both politely stated again.

Thoughts of castration again crossed Severus' mind as the headmaster gave that god awful twinkle before standing and saying, "Well than I'll leave you boys be." At the door he turned again, with teacup still in hand and saucer floating under, and stated, "Oh, the Gryffindor password has been changed to...

(1) Liberocapitis - free head

(2) I made a list of all the classes I could think of and decided that the only way to realistically fit all those classes into a schedule and not have them in class for ten hours a day is to make it block schedule after fifth year. Before fifth all students take Potions, DADA, Charms, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Transfiguration. After fifth year they would continue those (if their OWLS allowed) and add on Divination, Arithmacy, Muggle Studies, or Ancient Runes. It would be difficult before to have seven classes before, but there is simply no room for any more without block schedule. In block schedule (for those of you who don't know) each class is up to double the time it was in normal schedule, but you have each class every other day as opposed to every day. This allows more classes to be taken over all and this way I can have each of them saddled with eight classes and only have them in six hours of work a day (hour and a half per class).


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to JWOHPfan, Bookie-Sensei, and Airlady for reviewing. Thank you to Jen M. Snyder for reviewing, submitting some pretty good scar stories and giving suggestions for the passwords. Thank you to Miss. DeBlanc for her suggestions as to the passwords/review. You all rock.

Now I had said that I would do a one shot with the winner's choice of couple, but since one gave some really great scar stories and has been one of my most consistent reviewers (Jen M. Snyder) and one gave some really great passwords (Miss. DeBlanc) I decided to let them both pick a couple because I'm awesome like that. SO, just submit your requests ladies (this is based off of your pennames, don't get offended) and I will do as you command. Again, I refuse to do incest (except the twins) or threesomes, but I'm good with almost everything else.

* * *

Passwords (credit to Miss. DeBlanc):

**(1) **Saman - together

**(2) **Aevinlega - eternally/"as long as life"

Note; they're icelandic, not latin.

+ Chapter Seven +

_Thoughts of castration again crossed Severus' mind as the headmaster gave that god awful twinkle before standing and saying, "Well than I'll leave you boys be." At the door he turned again, with teacup still in hand and saucer floating under, and stated, "Oh, the Gryffindor password has been changed to_ saman **(1) **and the Slytherin password has been changed to aevinlega**(2)**. You two will be able to venture into either common room, but you will not be able to take people from other houses into the other's common rooms, do you boys understand?"

Again both boys just nodded and said their quiet thanks as the headmaster stepped out of the common room. As soon as he left Potter let out a sigh and stated, "I think that's the most straightforward meeting with Dumbles that I've ever had."

Severus, who was entirely unprepared for the joke, let out a bark of laughter before quickly gaining control of himself and scowling at the lightly smiling boy sitting next to him. Severus gruffly stated, "Let's go see Lily." before standing and fully expecting Potter to silently follow like the obedient little puppy that he was.

Potter did follow Severus, but was by no means silent. "Aw, is Snivelly embarrassed? Did he debase himself by laughing at the small brained Potsy?" Potter surprised Severus yet again when he put his arm around Severus' shoulders in what Severus had to assume was normally a friendly gesture and then whispered in his ear, "Or is little Sev just terribly shy about his laugh because it makes him look human?"

Severus had stopped when Potter put his arm around him and he struggled more and more to control the urge to do something horrendous and gory to Potter the longer he kept it there. Severus growled out, "Remove your appendage from my body or I will remove it from yours."

Apparently he had gotten the tone just right because Potter practically jumped off Severus and nervously scratched his head. "Sorry mate. Um... C'mon, this is a short cut."

Severus waited until he was behind the tapestry Potter had stepped into to release his fury on the shorter boy. It wasn't too traumatizing, Severus just grabbed Potter and threw him against the wall and then held him there by pressing an arms over his throat. As Potter felt the effects of mild asphyxiation Severus ground out, "Potter, I am not your 'mate' nor will I ever be. I am telling you the stories of my scars as the price for you keeping your silence about them, but it does not, under any circumstance mean that I like you or that you are my friend. At the end of this whole ordeal I intend to go back to our odious relationship. Is that understood?" Potter, who had been unsuccessfully trying to scratch Seveus through his robes as his face got brighter and brighter, nodded to the best of his ability with the fear in his eyes evident. Severus released his roommate and took a step back for him to bend over and catch his breath.

When Potter stood Severus was mildly surprised to see a bit of wetness in the corners or Potter's eyes, but he supposed it shouldn't have, Potter was a Gryffindor after all. "Let's just get this over with you heartless bastard."

Severus made a lead-the-way gesture and replied, "I'm glad you agree on where we stand you witless coward."

The rest of the trip was silent with the exception of their footsteps and the few students they passed en route. Once they arrived in the common room Potter walked up to a random girl and asked, "Hey Mueller, is Evans here?"

The girl looked up from whatever essay she was writing and replied, "Yeah, just knock first." Potter just nodded his thanks and walked in the direction of what Severus assumed was the girls' dormitory while Severus pretended to not notice the hateful stares in his direction.

Potter knocked and a breathy voice asked, "Who is it?" followed by a giggle and something being mumbled.

Potter just sighed and said, "Johnson I need to borrow Evans, could you wait in the common room for a few minutes."

More giggling and the same voice replied slightly more breathy than before, "Just a minute." Potter sighs and slouches against the wall and Severus, though it doesn't show, is surprised when a dishevelled girl comes out of the seventh year girls dorm and, with a less than chaste smile, says, "She's all yours Jamesy."

Potter walked into the room with Severus close behind and Severus was again surprised to see the girl whom he usually respected looking as if she had just been thoroughly ravished. This time he didn't hold back his surprise, "You're gay Lils?"

The satisfied look dropped from her face when she noticed her company and she gave James a glare, "Why is he here, Potter?"

Potter was busy giving Severus a suspicious look for the odd nickname that had spouted out of his mouth but he ceased to do so at her question and replied, "We need a favor." Lily, who was dressed in a tank top without a bra and a loose skirt, simply raised one fiery eyebrow. "We're temporarily stuck together and we need you to do the spell you did on Remus and Sirius before we kill each other."

Lily nodded and said, "Whatever you ask oh loving fiancé of mine." The spell appeared to mostly involve drawing protection runes over both of them and some non-verbal spell. After she finished she said simply said, "Done. Now try it and then leave."

Severus cast a quick banishing charm before anyone could even blink and Potter's face colored a little at being caught completely off guard, but he said nothing. Severus gave a quick, "Thank you." before leaving the room.

They returned to their rooms the same way they had come and then worked on the homework and notes they had been given at breakfast for the following day in surprisingly comfortable silence.

When they returned to their rooms about five minutes until curfew Potter just stood in the doorway as Severus sat on the sofa and pulled up a book he had left on the coffee table. Severus looked up when Potter cleared his throat to see the boy still standing awkwardly near the door. Severus raised his eyebrows and said, "Is there something you want to say, Potter?"

Potter came over and sat on the chair and, while looking down at his lap, he asked, "What is your relationship to Evans?"

Severus observed Potter's odd behavior and decided to answer the question with a question, "I could ask you the same Potter."

Potter looked up into Severus' eyes and answered the question Severus hadn't actually verbalized, "We're engaged."

Severus was unable to hold back his comment on that, "Potter, your fiancé was in bed with another woman. This doesn't exactly bode well for your marriage."

Potter again looked down, though this time it was more at his shoes than his lap, and replied, "It's something our parents agreed to. Both sets are deeply set in their ways so they were both ecstatic when we informed them that we would marry."

Severus immediately deciphered the sentence and was unable to stop his own outburst, "You're gay?!"

Potter gave the carpet a nod and said, "With purebloods you are expected to marry someone magical and produce magical offspring. It's almost impossible to get anyone pregnant when the couples are of the same sex. When I caught Evans crying in her fifth year because her parents had told her that she would be unwelcome in their house if she wasn't married within six months of graduation we concocted the plan. We visit for one week in each of our houses during the summer to convince the parents that we're a 'real' couple and we go on with our merry lives."

Severus finished for him, "Then you can do what you want because purebloods have always allowed extramarital relations, as long as they beget no bastard children, and Lily's parents would always have to check in before they came to visit. I'd almost say that the plan was purely constructed by Lily, given the level of intellect required, but the ways to run around while married, that just screams that it was concocted by a male."

Potter's face clearly showed his shock at actually receiving an honest complement from his caustic roommate, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a curious look. "How do you know Evans, Snape?"

Severus allowed a gentle smile onto his face, he was convincing Potter he was human after all, and answered, "She was my neighbor."

Potter then got a puzzled look on his face, "So why does she hate you so much?"

The calm smile dropped from Severus' face and he replied, "That is something I'm not willing to discuss and it has nothing to do with my scars so I'm not obligated to tell you."

Potter sat back with a pouty look on his face, like a child who just watched his mother place the jar of cookies far out of reach, and said, "Well than I want to know more about your facial scars."

It was Severus' turn to look away from his speaking partner this time and he chose the fire place for his focal point. "I was in my room and I had just turned eleven, so it was February, and I heard my father call me. I came running down the hall because I did not want to anger him with tardiness and I found him at the front door holding a parchment and some other mail. I asked him what he had wanted me for and he just threw the parchment at me and snarled, 'So you're practicing magic behind my back eh boy.' I later discovered that those papers were my Hogwarts letters, but at that point I thought that he had placed a camera in my room or something so I froze in terror. There were about three meters between where he was standing and where I was standing and I knew that something terrible was going to happen so I just wished with all my heart that I could be somewhere safe. A second later I was in my mother's room. She was passed out, of course, but I wasn't expecting to apparate so I stumbled back into my mother's book shelf so hard that a few of my mother's books fell to the floor and made the most damning sound. My father ran up obviously thinking that my mother had finally decided to off herself, but found me shaking in front of the book case with my mother's Hogwarts books surrounding me. He picked me up and went over to the fireplace in her room. He had to sit on me to keep me in place and he told me, 'If you wake up Eileen I'll do what I'm about to do to you to her as well.' I was silent except for the sounds of my sobs as my father poured hot embers onto my face and neck. That burnt off most of my hair as well, which was down to my hips at time, and that is why I came to school with that god-awful haircut."

Potter sat there stunned at just how much Severus had gone through. He reflected on his own parents and realized that, though they had flat out denied their son's sexuality, they were still decent parents who deserved his love and affection. Severus' parents, however, were an entirely different story. Potter may not have liked his pale raconteur, but he still could sympathize and would gladly deck either of his parents in a heartbeat. "Did your mother ever try and get you two out of that hellhole?"

Severus frowned and replied, "She was unable. My mother originally did have an actual illness, however, when she developed a tolerance to normal medications she turned to alternatives that, while they did in fact stop the pain her illness caused, left her completely irrational. Some days she was so bad that she didn't even recognize me or my father, but that was the way he liked her so he continued to supply her with the magical version of cocaine. 'All the high and none of the pain.' She would smile when she said that. My mother was a tragic woman and my father was an angry man. He blamed magic for hurting his wife and this was his perverse way of trying to protect me from it."

Potter managed to catch something out of that little monologue, "Your mother was a tragic woman? Is she dead?"

A sad smile came onto Severus' face, "Yes. She tried to detox when I told her all that she had missed and when I left for just five minutes because my father had wanted me to make him a fire, she wrote a note and killed herself with the razor in the bathroom. That was in the beginning of the summer between my fifth and sixth year. " Severus took a deep breath; it was obvious that he cared about his mother, despite her drug addiction. He continued on though, "The other facial scars I have are all just light scars because my father threw me headfirst through a window in between my third and fourth years when he saw me ingest a vial while I was cooking dinner. It was only the first floor and he caught me off guard so there were only light facial scars and the potion was a long lasting fast healing potion so they sealed up after about a minute or two and I went right on cooking dinner. After my father ate that dinner he beat me black and blue, but I was fine by the morning, just tired."

Potter was just staring open mouthed at Severus by that point, "Why didn't you just run away? Or use magic to fight back? Hell, why not use physical means to fight back, you got me pretty good in the hall way back there."

Severus looked at Potter like he was an alien and replied, "Do you think my father would just let me do that? He had eyes and ears everywhere in that town. Besides, I deserved those punishments anyway."

Potter's open mouth look turned flabbergasted as he practically yelled, "WHAT?!"

Severus just stood and walked towards the bedroom, "All this talking has exhausted me, we'll continue at a later time. Good night."

It took Potter about two seconds to come out of his shock but when he did he ran to the room Severus was located in and asked him, "What in Merlin's name could possibly make you think you deserved the treatment that horrid man gave you?"

A flash of guilt crossed Severus' face before he schooled his face into an exhausted look and forcefully replied, "Good night." In other words, subject closed. Potter swore to himself that he would find out why Severus thought he deserved his treatment the next day, because he obviously was not going to talk that night and he too went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it's uber late. Thanks to Bookie-Sensei, Airlady, JWOHPfan, and Andi for reviewing. I'm still working on the one-shot for Miss. DeBlanc, but it's a Neville/Blaise pairing and it's rather fun.

* * *

Acknowledgements:

In the previous chapter thank you to Jen M. Snyder for the idea of involving apparation in the scar stories.

All the Latin translations come from http : / / www . archives . nd . edu / cgi - bin / wordes . exe (remove the spaces if you really want to know).

The Bible quote (in this chapter) came from http : / / www . skepticsannotatedbible . com / lev / 18 . html (I don't own a Bible, so yeah).

* * *

Please don't flame me for the slight bit of religiousness in this chapter. I have friends who are religious, though I personally am not, and I did not mean any offense to anyone.

* * *

+ Chapter Eight +

Harry came out of the memories in essentially the same fashion as he had before. It was a bit like when you lay underwater in the tub for as long as you can and then you come up for air when you can take it no more. Harry sat silently in his spot for a whole minute just thinking over what he had seen. He grudgingly admitted that he honestly felt sorry for Snape and that he actually liked this Snape as a fundamental person. He more or less abused his father, but, in all reality, his dad was a bit of a prick. Sirius had not changed at all from the form he had seen in Snape's memories and Remus appeared to be an entirely different person. He would have to talk to him about that... Harry got up and left for a brief lunch that he fought with Midsy over making and after wrote a letter to Remus to tell him where he was and asking him over for lunch the next day. When that was done he decided that it probably wasn't healthy to be sitting in front of a computer screen all day and started to explore the rest of the house. Four hours later Harry had gotten himself lost three times, found thirteen bathrooms, four stories, twenty-twenty three rooms, four dining rooms, a large dining hall, a huge kitchen with almost nothing in it, a library of both muggle and magical literature, and a shed in the sparse back yard that opened to reveal three more bedrooms and two more bathrooms as well as a small kitchen. The overall decor of the house was inoffensive browns, grays, and blacks and other than two bedrooms, none of it really looked like it had ever been lived in. Spinner's End appeared to have been a house of grandeur at some point, but it was obvious that it hadn't been that in a very long time. One of the two bedrooms that appeared to have been used was a boy's nursery with pictures on the wall that Harry could not figure out how to remove the distortion charms from and the other was the master bedroom done mostly in forest green and midnight blue that Harry was currently occupying.

In the middle of his fifth time getting lost (the basement level of the house appeared to be a labyrinth of some sort) Midsy popped in next to Harry and stuttered out, "Y-You are late for dinner M-Master Harry." Midsy was stuttering because Harry had his wand pointed at his forehead and a curse on his lips had it not been Midsy who had suddenly appeared next to him.

Harry lowered his wand and Midsy visibly relaxed. Harry's wand rescinded into his sleeve and he scratched his head while apologizing, "Sorry about that Midsy; having a Dark Lord after your head for so many years can make a guy jumpy. You were saying that dinner's ready?"

Midsy nodded and asked, "Would Master Harry like Midsy to escort him out of the old house elf quarters?" Harry nodded after a look of understanding passed over his face and Midsy led Harry out of the place he had spent about a half hour wandering in about two minutes.

"Midsy, does Spinner's End have a map?" Harry was hoping that some benevolent ancestor of Snape's had taken it into their heart to consider all the people with poor senses of direction.

Midsy appeared to think for a minute or two before saying, "Yes, Master Harry. There is a map, but Midsy cannot give it to Master Harry because it is hidden somewhere. Master J-- the maker said that whoever needed it would find it on their own." Harry scowled as the mysterious Master J. appeared yet again as someone who Midsy couldn't talk about. Harry was confused, he really did need that map if he was to ever explore the entirety of the house without becoming hopelessly lost within its bowels.

After dinner Harry gave up trying to resist the computer and went back to it.

Severus woke up to the sun in his eyes and was momentarily stumped; how the fuck was there light in the dungeons? Severus groaned as all the glorious events that were causing the light in his face came back to him. Severus tried to stand so he could get ready for his run and found that there was something, rather someone, holding him down. Severus looked over to see the sleeping face of one normally belligerent James Potter. Of course, the hated boy just had to be a cuddler. Severus decided that he must have done something truly terrible in his past lives for this little spot of ridiculousness in his previously tame life. Severus again tried to escape Potter's iron grip and again failed so Severus moved onto plan B. Grabbing his wand Severus faced the boy and cast a tiny little aguamenti on his temporary bedmate. Though Severus did get splashed a bit he immediately decided that it was more than worth it as Potter's eyes shot open and he essentially flew off of the bed.

As soon as Severus was able to quell his internal laughter (that manifested itself only as a smirk on his face) he stood and said, "Good morning."

Potter finally managed to stand and spit out, "What did you wake me at," he looked at the muggle looking clock by Severus' bedside, "five thirty in the bloody morning for?"

Severus had summoned his own jogging clothes and replied, "My morning jog, of course. I apologize for assuming that your miniscule brain could hold that information for more than a day. My mistake."

Potter seemed to growl before catching his own makeshift jogging clothes as they flew at him as he stated, "If I wasn't forced to be awake at such bloody early hour I would be able to actually think."

Severus allowed a smile to glimmer across his face as they had both turned away from each other to change and replied, "The world is a dangerous place, Potter. The slower you are to register your place the more danger you are in." Severus pulled his shirt over his head, "Not that I mind you in danger, it's just a bit of a problem when I'm in your presence and thus sharing your danger." Severus couldn't help being almost pleasant in the morning, it was his nature as a true morning person. Potter as a not-awake-at-any-particular-time-only-when-things-get-exciting type demanded that they have time after Severus' jog to get a real shower and have a relaxing breakfast. Severus acquiesced if only because the sun had caused him to get up a half-hour early anyway.

At five forty-five the two boys one looking blank but inwardly relaxed and one more-or-less awake stepped out of the Great Hall and two boys one slightly less relaxed, but more aware and one completely exhausted stepped back in around eight. Severus had kept what Potter could only describe to his friends as a super human pace which was part of Severus' plan to completely avoid Potter asking the question he had brought up last night. Potter got his relaxing breakfast after his shower in their kitchens as Severus was taking his own shower. At eight forty-five Severus and Potter left Severus' Ancient Runes class that was, of course, even farther down than the Potions class as the seventh years actually got to use the runes they learned to work on an assortment on things rather than just memorizing and reading them as they had before. Potter sat in the back of the room using the time to catch up on his sleep while the class was learning to infuse jewelry with runes of all sorts. Severus set out to make a ring that would do an assortment of things to the point of it probably being dark. Despite his power levels, Severus doubted that the ring would work because his control was no where near high enough to create and sustain such an endeavor, this was just practice.

The two went through the day with no chances to speak privately as Severus somehow managed to always have either Lucius or Narcissa with him between classes that neither of them were even in and at all the meals. As the day went on Potter became more and more frustrated with the vow as it wouldn't allow him to speak of the matter he wanted to when there were other people around and Severus became increasingly pleased with it (had Severus been completely insane (or possessing an overactive imagination and sense of humor) and the vow had been a cat (or rabbit) he would alternately be cooing at it and laughing maniacally while petting it, but Severus had yet to reach that degree of insanity so that little fantasy stayed within the authouress' head... or not).

Unfortunately there was a curfew of nine o'clock and Lucius was on very thin ice with the headmaster as he had tortured three separate people on three separate occasions within the castle and pretty much anything would get him expelled at that point even if it was just being caught in the corridors after curfew so Severus was suddenly left completely without protection at ten before nine. **(1)** Potter was in the bathroom when Lucius disappeared and Severus decided that he'd just solve his problem by drugging his roommate using tea with a low dosage of a potion that would calm him and decrease his initiative. When Potter returned to their living room Severus saw the obvious surprise and confusion cross his face as he saw Severus sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea that Potter was unaware of being different than what was in the pot while reading what appeared to be their potions text book. Potter sat heavily and gave a suspicious look at the empty cup sitting on the table.

Severus was fed up with the boy who thought himself to be a man, "Potter, if you don't trust the cup use a cleaning spell." Then, in a mumbled toned he added, "Stupid bloody gryffindors, more paranoid than Voldemort."

Potter flinched at Voldemort but sat and, just to prove that he wasn't a coward (though it only proved that he was an easily manipulated idiot), poured himself a cup of the drugged tea. After taking a sip Potter sat back and stared at the fire for a minute before calmly, due to the potion's influence, inquiring, "Why do you think you deserved those punishments, Snape?"

Severus closed his book and sighed, "I'm not going to answer that. Would you like to ask a question I'm required to answer or can I return to my reading?"

Potter took another sip of his tea and, in the same almost gentle tone as before, asked, "Why is the word 'abomination' on you?"

Severus sighed and placed the book down before looking directly into Potters eyes as if daring him to interrupt him during this story and beginning, "The word abomination has been carved into my skin twice. The first is on my chest.

"I was about five at the time and I was just sitting in my room watching the sunrise from my window sill. It was roughly four in the morning and I was in my pajama bottoms so I was becoming a bit cold. I didn't hear my door open as the blanket flew off of my bed and around my shoulders. The blanket landed, surprising me as it was accidental magic, so I jumped a bit and came back to my senses. I turned to see who was breathing so heavily and I discovered my father standing there steadily getting red. We locked eyes and he spat out, 'So you didn't learn your lesson before you little... abomination.' His eyes lit up cruelly as he said abomination and he quickly grabbed me off of my window and carried me down the stairs to the kitchen. He picked up a knife and started carving. I know he talked throughout the entire time, but I cannot remember anything he said other than, 'So you want to end up like your mother, do you?' several times. I think I passed out after the 'n.'

"The second abomination is on my lower back..." Severus sighed, this one was a bit harder to tell, "My father was not very religious but he did take the Bible's word to be true and followed it in its basic ideology. There's a line there that states, 'Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination.' In my entire life I have had exactly one boyfriend; he was a muggle in my hometown and my father got wind of it and decided that I needed to relearn the definition of abomination. I was about fourteen then."

They sat for another minute in silence before Severus picked his book back up. As Potter went to refill his cup he stated, in the potion induced calm monotone, "Well intentioned or not, your dad was a bigoted arsehole." Severus was unprepared for the laughter that welled up in him for the second time in Potter's presence because of his bluntness. Though it only lasted about four seconds, the laughter brought a smile to Potter's face and he stated, "Severus, you should laugh more; it's much more pleasant than your scowls and sneers."

Severus' face returned to one of his aforementioned scowls at Potter's statement and he stated, "Showing emotions has turned rather painful for me before Potter. Covering it is merely a matter of self preservation."

Potter appeared to struggle with something for a few seconds before he seemed to force out a simple, "When?"

Severus tried to mentally count how many times he had gotten in trouble for showing enjoyment when his mother would do a small spell or when his own magic did something his young mind could only classify as 'cool.' He had learned to cover his own emotions before starting at Hogwarts, as most Slytherins had, so he had never gotten in trouble at the school for something like laughing or yelling at a teacher, but he had seen others do so. He voiced this thought and Potter just nodded his head as he had been one of the many to get in trouble with a teacher; Severus decided that Potter was not horrible once he had been calmed quite a bit.

* * *

**(1)** In case anyone out there won't just believe me when I say that Lucius didn't get expelled when he was torturing three people I just have to add that Lucius is rich and part of the leading Pureblood family, let's just say that Lucius' father holds quite a bit of power and accept what the authouress is saying, ok?


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Ok, this chapter is double the normal length and I actually edited it! Sorry it took a month, but I probably will be trying to do this instead of rushing one out every so often now that I've started school again. Thanks to JWOHPfan, Bookie-Sensei, AirlLady, Andi, Jen M. Snyder, Tianna-ItachiLover-Fang, and GabbyKat13 for reviewing! Mucho mucho amor para todas las personas quien leia, y mas para las Reviewers!! (Lots and lots of love for all the readers and even more for the reviewers!!)

AN2: I'm going to post a George/Draco oneshot after I post this, that is dedicated to Jen M. Snyder, called One Night. It's quite fluffy, but I'm rather fond of it. Read and review and all that jazz (especially Jen). The Blaise/Neville oneshot for Miss. DeBlanc sort of developed into an actual story so I'm going start a different one with the same couple and hopefully post that with the next chapter of this.

Enjoy!

* * *

+ Chapter 9 +

Both boys were companionably silent as they went through their nightly rituals (brushing teeth, changing, etc.) and as they were laying down Severus was surprised to hear a tired, "G'night, Sev." Nobody had ever shortened his name, not even Lucius and Narcissa. He could even remember explaining the significance of his name and why he did not want it abbreviated at the tender age of four to a surprised Lily.

Despite this, he decided that he was simply too tired to argue with the inebriated Potter at the moment and simply replied, "Still hate you, Potter." Was it stupid and childish, hell yes, but he seemed to be doing that with increasing frequency in Potter's presence so he couldn't bring himself to care.

Severus woke up to similar circumstances as the previous day, the main differences being that he woke up to an internal alarm rather than the bleeding sun in his face and that he had somehow been pulled across the bed, just a bit too far from his wand to reach it. Unfortunately those were the only differences so once again he had a Potter practically glued to his side. Severus groaned out loud as he was not fond of screaming; he much preferred whispers promising death after several long excruciating hours of torture, however he didn't really see any alternative save for actually touching the sleeping boy. Just as Severus was gathering breath to yell, he felt something that he shouldn't have felt against his leg. Severus froze as that something continued to get harder against his leg. Severus might have remained frozen in his state of shock had the hard thing not started to _grind_ against him. Severus didn't have any chance at restraining his shrill reaction.

"POTTER, GET YOUR FUCKING HARD-ON OFF ME!"

Instead of the desired effect, Potter, in his mostly asleep, deranged little world, seemed to take this as an invitation to violate Severus' body even more and started to suck on Severus' neck in a way that might have been pleasurable had he been anyone other than _James Fucking Potter_. Severus started violently struggling against the boy who dreamt he was a vacuum cleaner with a particularly large on-off switch, but the vacuum was particularly heavy and practically sitting on top of him so the action yielded no results except increasing Severus' panic.

Severus tried screaming again, "POTTER, I SWEAR TO FUCKING MERLIN THAT I WILL CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING BALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE WOLF IF YOU DON'T WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Later Severus would decide that the word 'fuck' was so frequent in his little speech because it reflected his current situation; he was thoroughly fucked.

Despite the strange kink Potter seemed to be showing for screaming, as evidences by his now roving mouth, tighter embrace, and rapider thrusting, Severus decided to give it one last try before he released his barely contained magic on the boy and slam him hard enough in to the ceiling to merit a trip to the hospital wing.

"Was that really necessary Severus?"

Severus gave the nurse a positively scathing look and spat out, "Screaming turned him on and he was practically raping my leg and neck."

"Thirteen fractures, Mr. Snape. You gave an innocent boy, who happened to have morning wood, a fetish, and a tendency to cuddle, thirteen fractures and a mild concussion."

"You try gauging your wild magic with someone violating you!" Needless to say, Severus was still a bit frazzled by the incident.

Mlle. Ellen shot Severus a look that somehow conveyed understanding and disapproval at the same time (she's a talented woman) before asking him, "You're just lucky that Ms. Evans spell blocked the brunt of the magic." She sighed and continued, "Would you like some calming draught before I wake the boy and force you to explain why he is here?"

Severus briefly considered denying the small comfort of the calming draught, but then he realized that Potter's little fantasy had just cost him his morning run and thus his time to organize his thoughts for the day. Twenty seconds later a particular Potter was being _enervate_'ed and a placid Severus was starting to answer his confused statement of, "How the hell did I get here?"

The particular calming draught given to Severus was just powerful enough to give Severus that happy monotone that everyone just loves to hear as they are informed of the most embarrassing thing they have ever done. "Once again you were cuddling me in your sleep, however, this morning my wand was out of reach and you had an erection. I tried to escape physically and I tried yelling and threatening you, unfortunately you seemed to only get more randy with each of these things. You had just started to grind your hips into my leg at my first round of yelling and at the second, which included threats to feed your genitals to your werewolf, you only went faster and sucked harder on my neck. In response to this I released a wave of built up magic powerful enough, primarily, to remove you from my person and, secondarily, to break thirteen bones in your body as well as a mild concussion. You remained unconscious so I didn't see the harm in showering and dressing," Severus had hoped that some of the damage might be permanent if he waited a bit; in his defense, he felt very violated, "before dragging you here where Mlle. Ellen announced that there was no permanent damage," to Severus' disappointment, "and we have an hour before classes start."

Potter appeared to be trying to decide between being angry and embarrassed before his face just took on a tired look, "I think we came out equal in this and it would be best if we simply agreed never to speak of it again."

Had Severus been able to feel an emotion other than calm at that moment he might have been surprised at the maturity Potter was showing, however no amount of potion would ever allow Severus to forget the things his roommate had done to him so he responded, still in monotone, "No. You can't even remember what happened while that particular event will probably haunt me for years to come. The damage was only the beginning of my revenge Potter." Severus looked at a clock and continued, "We should go to our rooms if you would like to both eat and shower this morning." Potter turned to see the clock on the wall for himself and cursed, seemingly forgetting Severus' little threat, before practically running out of the hospital wing.

That day Severus discovered the true value of calming draughts and got most of the work he'd have to do that month done before he returned to his normal set of emotions in the middle of dinner. Severus was having a still monotone conversation with Lucius (later Severus would laugh at the mildly terrified look on his teachers' faces as he went through the day in that monotone) when suddenly he just stopped talking and started to give the most deadly look he had ever produced to the back of one James Potter's head. After silence started to bloom at the Slytherin table and Potter still had not turned around to see his doom Severus gave up with just glaring and calmly stood and walking towards the still clueless Potter.

Severus was too busy deciding what he should do after kneeing Potter in the groin to notice the increasing number of stares in the hall as he more or less glided across the hall with his robes billowing out behind him. By the time he got to the kinky little pervert's table he was standing up to meet him. "Is there something you need Snape?"

Severus, who had managed to clear the deadly glare off his face and replace it with the calming draught apathetic one, simply stated, "I have to tell you something that I'm sure you'd rather others not hear, come closer."

Potter nervously scooted closer and Severus leaned as if to whisper in his ear before bringing his knee swiftly to Potter's crotch and essentially hissing for the whole hall to hear, "Touch me again and death will be naught but a sweet release." Potter was still rolling on the floor so Severus simply combined a sticking and levitating charm on Potter's shoes thus levitating the boy, by his ankles with his trousers down of course, behind him as he swept out of the hall in the direction of his rooms.

About halfway to their rooms Potter recovered his functions and started to scream his bloody head off, aggravating Severus, and squirm violently, amusing Severus especially when he didn't think to stop in some of the tighter corridors. Despite all this, Severus let it continue as Potter happened to be informing most of the school of what exactly it was he did (as well as Severus' reaction) and was thus only enhancing his own embarrassment (as well as Severus reputation as a generally dangerous and volatile person) which Severus had no problems with. Once Severus entered their rooms he saw that there was no point in allowing Potter's monologue to continue and finally silenced him.

"Potter, I am now willing to call the truce you asked for before." Potter looked livid as he shook his head and continued to silently scream something Severus didn't particularly want to lip-read so he continued, "You may not see us as equal, however, let's keep in mind that you are at my mercy while we are in close quarters as your only advantages over me are that you are incredibly good at sneaking up on me and the plethora of otherwise useless prank spells at your disposal. Now, once again, I propose a truce."

Potter was still obviously infuriated, though the rouge on his face could be more from the fact that he was still upside down than his anger, but he managed to grind out, "I accept."

Severus was pleased with Potter's acceptance of their neutrality, but he immediately dismissed it and released his charms on Potter's clothes after placing him the right way (it's not that he cared, but he had just called a truce, so dropping him on his face would be a very dishonorable thing to do). Severus expected Potter to ask for a story about another scar as there were few emotions he could conceal when talking about them, especially pain, but Potter surprised him when he sullenly asked, "Care for a game of chess?"

Severus barely registered his surprise (Potter was being surprising mature today) as he nodded and Potter stomped off to get his set (okay, you can't always have miracles). Severus went to the kitchen as he heard Potter abuse his possessions and made tea. As he placed the tea on the table in the front room he heard Potter give a frustrated sigh and yell, "Sirius still has mine, do you have one?"

Severus yelled back, "Of course." and went to go get it. Potter held his own astonishingly well through their first silent game and demanded a rematch after losing. Once they had started the second, Potter seemed to have added a layer to his strategy, distraction.

"So what do you plan to do after Hogwarts, Snape?"

Severus ordered his knight to kill another pawn and replied, "I'll get my potions mastery and maybe Dark Arts and Runes too; it doesn't really matter, I'll still end up in potions making."

Potter looked up, a little confused and asked, "Why do you want to stay with potions? With those qualifications you could be an auror or work in some special department."

Severus smiled lightly at the question and at the fact that he had just taken another piece, "I have no desire to work for that arcane contraption of a ministry and I might have to kill myself if all I did was research runes all day. I honestly enjoy working with Potions and, though I have skills in other areas, Potions will always hold my interests. What about you Potter? Any aspirations in that head of yours?"

Potter smiled, Severus presumed that it was because he'd just taken another of Severus' pieces, and replied, "Well, my dad's an auror and my mom is a photographer for the _Prophet_ so I always figured I'd take after him, but then someone tried to kill my dad once while we were out in the countryside for a visit to my mom's sister, I think, and I decided against that career path. In fifth year Moo- Remus, who had no idea what he wanted to do, studied up on wands and their properties and told me that mine would be great for healing, so I started experimenting with that and have pretty much decided on going that route. Sirius wanted to take that path with me, especially to help with Remus after the moon, but his healing was more suited to emergency healing, you know, broken bones, gashes, he only tried to do a scan once and it took over an hour of research to get Remus' skin to stop being see through. Peter settled on working in the record keeping office of the ministry in his fifth year. Remus had been almost as good as me with healing, but he knew that almost no one would allow him to treat them and he's settled himself into getting masteries in whatever he can so he can do whatever he's allowed."

Severus put Potter in check and replied, "Potter, the thought of you as a healer is terrifying, but the thought of the Idi- Black is worse so if we all end up stuck in some hellish situation, you better not let him touch me."

Potter somehow evaded Severus and replied, "Pads is more likely to pour salt on any wounds of yours than to attempt healing them. That honor would fall on myself and Remus."

Severus trapped Potter again and sarcastically stated, "I feel so much safer now that I know the wolf will heal me while you restrain Black."

Potter smiled and replied, "I'm sure that Remus would much prefer to be the one distracting Sirius and he'd be so much more effective than I ever could be."

Severus blinked in surprise as Potter had somehow turned the tables on him and now he was the one being cornered, but took it in stride and replied, "Perhaps that would be best, just do me a favor and knock me out while you're working, it'll spare me the indignity I'm sure to face at your hands."

Potter let out a laugh as he won and replied, "It would be against my ethics to do anything fun with you unconscious, Snape, I'm certain the indignities would be much funner were you conscious."

Severus packed up his set again and replied, "I shall just have to stupefy myself then and blindly hope that you're successful."

James smiled again and replied, "You'd really trust me if you were unconscious, obviously my reputation has not reached your ears. I'm some kind of kinky little pervert if I remember right."

Severus stood and replied, "Yes, but that's when you're unconscious, not when I'm unconscious. The awake you isn't nearly as horny."

James-- what the hell! -- _Potter_ yelled as Severus walked away, "The awake me just hides it better you sexy piece of ass."

Severus froze. Had Potter just called him a 'sexy piece of ass?' Had he just had a conversation where he had joked and not honestly insulted anyone with Potter? Potter must have put something in the tea. Yes, Potter had poisoned him with a happy potion, that was it. Severus surveyed his feelings as he put the chess set away and realized that he was out of his normal mindset; Potter freaking poisoned him! That little bastard! Severus returned to the room and sniffed at his tea. Damn, he had used the leaves that were normally reserved for meetings that were going to be tense. These were the same leaves that the beloved headmaster used when he invited almost anyone to his office and he didn't doubt that he dipped those infernal lemon drops into them too. Turns out Severus poisoned himself, whoops.

James -- blasted leaves! -- _Potter_, who appeared to be much more affected than Severus, had relocated to the couch and was pouring himself another cup. Why did he keep having to drug _Potter _to have a decent conversation? Severus sat at the far end of the couch and, later he would blame the drug for this, decided to just have fun because anything said while under the bond couldn't be communicated to anyone else anyway.

"Severus, there are two things I have to let you know. You make the best damn tea that I have ever had. And second," another sip of liquid courage, "is that you have the nicest ass I have ever seen."

Severus spit out the tea he was drinking and cleaned it a second later once he realized what he had done. "Potter, you are one strange little man." **(1)**

Potter smiled at that and replied, "Thank you, but dear boy, you are a strange one too, that's why I like you so much."

Severus took another sip of the tea (what? it was delicious, despite being something that shouldn't have appeared in their cabinet anyway) and stated, "History would beg to differ."

James-- ah, what the hell-- _James _giggled (yes, giggled my friends) and replied, "Nope, that was Pads; he absolutely hates you. I used to think it was because you always wore black, ingenious to dye the school shirts by the way, and you never cut your hair, and you were a bit of a prick, and that weird crying thing in first year, and the way you talked, but then I realized, it was probably last year, it was because you were interesting to me. Pads has this terrible jealousy problem; he became friends with Mooney after he threatened to beat him up for looking at me too much, that was hilarious, Pads was like, 'Hey, queer boy,' yes, he really called Rem a 'queer boy,' ironic now isn't it? Anyway, he was like, 'Hey, queer boy, why're you looking at my pal James here so much?' And Mooney, that crazy kid, turned and replied in a completely unsurprised tone, Mooney's never surprised, now that I think of it, anyway he replied, 'Who says it was James I was looking at?' After that they both burst out laughing and we've been friends ever since. Peter was just in the same dorm so he was almost a natural addition. Then we became the most feared and loved squadron of prank pullers this school has ever seen." He poured himself yet another cup and asked, "How did you come to know Malfoy and the soon-to-be-Malfoy?"

Severus would later blame the tea for this but he honestly answered the boy, "Slytherin is the most prejudiced against house so we have to come together as a more or less cohesive group for our own safety. The head of house always buddy's everyone up in their first year. They try to stick friends with friends, but it only goes by twos and Narcissa and I were both the odd person out. We became fast friends and Lucius was added on later as he saw us having fun and his own buddy, Frederick Goyle, was a complete idiot. Despite all this, the three of us maintained a public relationship of something akin to study partners because every Slytherin was well aware of the consequences of having your alliances well known. The only reason Lucius and Narcissa allow the public to witness their relationship is because it's a fairly well publicized joining of the Malfoy and Black families. Other than the stereotypical knowledge the school thinks they know about Slytherin, most people can only say one or two other things about each of us. Almost no one knows who's dating who, who's best friends with who, who's a death eater. Those of us who do and don't support the Dark Lord know full well who the others are, but we still don't attack each other because that would never benefit anyone. Only Slytherins know about Slytherins because we're all obsessed with protecting ourselves and thus each other."

James gave Severus a blank look and voiced all the thoughts in his head, "Wow. You guys are like geniuses and stuff."

Severus smiled gently as he filled his cup again and replied, "Cunning and self-interest can make us look like that."

James refilled his as well and asked, "Sev, why do you think you deserve the treatment you got?"

Had the tea not been relaxing him completely Severus probably would have thrown it against the wall and possible attacked Potter. However, under the influence of this amazingly calming drug (and lots of it by that point), he simply reached out and back handed Potter. James, quite obviously was surprised, but said nothing and Severus explained, "I've already refused to answer that question, yet you persist in asking it. That was your punishment."

Potter finally gained the use of his vocal cords back and the words just started to rush out, "Sev... I'm sorry, it's just that your father was a complete and total, oh Merlin, there's not even a word for just how horrible he was to you. And you sit there and tell me that you deserved that treatment. Severus, even murders don't have to suffer that much and you were just a child with a trait he had no control over and your father tried to beat it out of you for your own safety? No, Sev, there has to be something else. What could you have done as a child to need that much punishment? Nothing, Sev, nothing."

Severus was at a crossroads, he knew that James' argument was correct, he had had that same argument with himself time and time again, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault. "James, it's my fault that my mother developed her illness. First my mother's magical core was knocked out of balance when she was pregnant, mine was stronger than hers even then and it didn't adapt well. She was always slightly off, but I know that she was a good mother overall, but not a good wife. She probably would have been ok, even with that, if I hadn't accidentally apparated into the middle of the street when I was three and got hit by a car. My mother used her limited and unstable magic to save me from death. Shortly after she couldn't seem to regain her energy so father took us to Saint Mungos and they set her on a magic booster because something in her had essentially broken and her body wasn't producing enough magic to sustain her. She got addicted to the high and you know how that turned out." Severus concluded, "I lost my mother over taking a bath, James. Do you understand that? My mother lost her ability to be a mother because I didn't want to take a fucking bath. I know that it was an accident and I know my mother failed me, but I still can't help feeling that it's my fault no matter how much I know that it isn't."

At the end of all that they just sat in silence until James finally broke it with the sentence, "Merlin. Severus, I'm so sorry. I know it's damn near impossible to talk people out of their own guilt, but you were three and you did something typical of a three year old. Your mother loved you enough to save you and was damned by her own nature and fate after that. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Severus' face remained impassive and James sighed before surrendering, "It's getting late. I'm going to bed and I suggest you do too. Good night."

Severus gave a quiet "Good night." in return and followed Potter to bed after returning the tea pot (that had been refilling itself all night) to the kitchen all the while still dwelling on his past and the guilt he felt. He knew that he didn't deserve his treatment, but he felt that it helped cleanse the irredeemable sins off his flesh so he felt oddly grateful. Severus walked into their room with thoughts of his father rampaging through his head and tearing down what little self-confidence he had built up until they were interrupted by James briefly and loosely hugging him. It was over before Severus had even really registered it and Severus was then distracted by the disturbingly warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as he fell asleep.

* * *

**(1) **WHAT IS THIS A REFERENCE FROM?? It's a line in my head, but I can't place it and it's so annoying!


End file.
